


What're you looking at, punk?

by JinjjaWarrior



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinjjaWarrior/pseuds/JinjjaWarrior
Summary: Right after moving to Seoul, Mark realizes that the school biggest delinquent is his soulmate.Not only does he hate his soulmate mark, his soulmate is a douche too."Why does life hate me so much?" Mark sighs, unsatisfied that his life is only going downhill.Little did he know that Jinyoung is more than meets the eye.In a world where on your 17th birthday, the first sentence your soulmate will say to you becomes embedded on your inner-left forearm.Mark has 'What're you looking at, punk?' staring back at him for 2 years now. And honestly, he isn't that excited about meeting "The One".





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! This is a cross-post from my AFF account! :) I hope you enjoy!

"You're all packed, right?" Mark's mother asked.

His father is busy checking him in while his mother is keeping everything in check. They are at the airport, ready to send Mark off to South Korea for his further studies. Mark's mother, Dorine, couldn't help but sob at the thought of being apart from her son for a couple of years.

Mark hugged his mother, trying to calm her down while his father, Raymond, made his way back to the mother-son duo.

"Mark, call us often, ok? We love you." His father tearfully says.

"Ok dad. I love you too. I really have to go now. Take care." 

And with that, Mark is off. To a new start, a new school, a new life, and a new country.

 

Adjusting to Korea took awhile for Mark. He didn't know how to speak in Korean, obviously, and independence is harder than he expected.  He honestly didn't expect to be in Korea at all, having his dad made the decision of what school that he needed to attend.

His dad owned a large company called Raymond Holdings. And Mark is expected to take over him, thus sending him off to study in JYP University. 

 

Mark has learned from a young age that life isn't always rainbows and butterflies. He got bullied back in America pretty often and kids often shunned him because of his family's wealth and power, afraid of what his family could do.

 

However, he had two very loving parents that proved to be unlike his dad's buisness partners; strict to their children and often times, too busy for them. His parents showered him with love and support in everything he did. 

His dad, however, was strict on his education. Mark knowing that his dad only wants the best for him, gave his dad full control in his studies, eventually leading him to Korea.

 

 

Mark is currently sitting in his 3- bedroom apartment located in the heart of Seoul, graciously provided by his parents, preparing for his first day of school the next day. The sun had just gone down as he leaned back on his bed, pondering about the life he is going to have in Korea. Though, he doesn't have much expectation for it. 

 

He rolls the sleeve of his sweatshirt, looking at the sentence on his arm that caused him a lot of embarrassment back in the States.

Written on his arm is the astonishing sentence 'What're you looking at, punk?'

This sentence only fulled the fire for the bullies as it adds another flaw for Mark

 

"What kind of rude bastard is my soulmate, really?" Mark wonders.

Mark could only guess how his soulmate will turn out to be as he closed his eyes, succumbing to his tiredness.


	2. Why Him?

 To say that Mark was excited for his first day in JYP University was a huge lie. He felt anxious, almost scared. I can do this. Its just 4 years of my life. Just be invisible and no one will mess with you.

 

Mark grabs his bag as he continues to shake off last minute jitters. He made his way out of his apartment, making sure that his fiery red hair is in place and that he looks presentable. He doesn't forget to lock up, looking around at his surroundings as he do so.

 

He notices a boy, looking maybe a year younger than him with striking blonde hair, observing him from a door away. Like Mark, he had a backpack slinged over his shoulder. The blonde haired boy didn't look at Mark with hostility, unlike others back at home, which Mark found peculiar. Mark accidentally locked eyes with the boy, which uttered a small hello and went on his way. Well, that was interesting.

 

It took Mark approximately 10 minutes to commute to school and it doesn't really give him enough time to mentally prepare himself. Before he knows it, the gates that carries the crest of JYP University is standing right in front of him.  So, here goes nothing. 

He walks into the school, taking in all that is surrounding him; a green field that has a few tables that are occupied with students that are currently studying. Geez, studying never does get easier.

 Mark's first agenda is to go to the Teacher's office to actually find out his time table and how to get to his classes, cause right now, he feels everything is in disarray.

 

Movement on his right caused him to redirect his vision, seeing a familiar blonde surrounded by a group of 3 boys. They seem everything but good news as they lead the blonde boy elsewhere. Why are they taking him to the alley?

 

Curiosity got the best of Mark and decided to follow the group as they walk into the the alley. Mark stayed hidden behind a dumpster to take a closer look at the boys. They all look like they're the same age with the blonde boy, a year younger than Mark. A boy with jet black hair, starts to taunt the blonde boy, while the 2 other brown-haired boys surrounded the blonde boy to prevent any means of escape. That boy is probably their leader.

" What do you want Jinyoung? I've done nothing wrong" The blonde boy said. He looked terrified from where Mark could see. Ah, so the leader's name is Jinyoung.

Mark couldn't understand what was being said, but he sure does know that it ain't friendly one bit.

 

"Yes, Jackson, you've done nothing wrong. You see, Jinsoo, Minjun and I just want to party after school today. But we are a little bit hesitant on spending money for that. You know what we need, foreigner." Jinyoung states, saying foreigner in English.

Mark can hear the smirk that Jinyoung is wearing as he said that, further angering Mark. 

 

"I don't have money Jinyoung, you know that. Please, let me go." Jackson begged. Minjun and Jinsoo were busy searching the boy's belongings and pockets. Oh my god, I need to do something.

 

Mark did the most logical thing to do and decided to sneak up on the 3 boys, with a broom clutched in his hand from the back of the dumpster. I probably look so ridiculous right now, that the attackers is gonna run away cause I look like I just ran away from a mental institute.

Mark Tuan has always been clumsy. He trips on flat ground, and regularly chokes on water. This time proved to be the same.

 

*snap* The sound of the broken twig that Mark had stepped on echoed throughout the whole alleyway, making everyone turn their attention to Mark. Mark was like a deer caught in the headlights, grasping the broom, ready to attack. The whole group stopped at their tracks, dumbfounded by the situation. 

 

Mark, just say anything, anything to not make yourself look like an even bigger idiot.

 

Jinyoung however beat him to it.

"What're you looking at, punk?" he said in English.

Holy shit, is this it, is this him? Mark wasn't sure if this rude ass was The One and decided on the most appropriate response.

 

"Right back at you, hooligan." Mark intelligently replied.

To this, Jinyoung's eyes widen at the sudden realization. Both boys were still under the state of shock when a teacher doing his patrol walked by the alleyway. 

 

"What are you boys doing over there!" The teacher started to run up to them and they quickly let go of Jackson and started to escape.

"Come on Jinyoung, we have to go. Stop daydreaming, we'll get caught" Minjun said, pulling disoriented Jinyoung away from the scene.

 

Mark started feeling a burning sensation on his inner forearm and started to roll his sweater. His soulmate mark was glowing. So the bully is my soulmate. Why does life hate me so much?

Jackson got up and retrieved his things from the floor and made his way to Mark. 

 

"Hey, you okay man? Thanks for your attempt to save my ass back there. I'm Jackson, nice to meet you." He greets Mark in fluent English.

"H-hey, I'm Mark from LA. Nice to meet you too." He extends his hand to greet Jackson.

"Uh dude, not to alarm you, but your soulmate mark is glowing." Jackson informs, eyes widening at the phenomenon.

 

"Yeah I know. Its burning like a motherfucker. Do you mind showing me the teacher's office? I kinda need my time table." Mark just wants to forget everything that happened. Why does my soulmate have to be that gangster? Why couldn't my soulmate be normal? I just want something normal to happen once in my life.

"Yup just follow me, its this way." 

Well, I guess I just found my 'soulmate'. Ugh.


	3. Such A Jerk

"So, here in JYPU, each course will be split into classes, who'll be taking the same lectures as you. Your timetable states you're in class B7A, which is my class!" Jackson says enthusiastically. 

 

Mark learned a lot in the 20 minutes he was with Jackson. He learned that his soulmate bullied a lot of the foreigners in the school and that Jackson was from China. He also learned that the bullies often targeted foreigners and Mark was told to stay away from Jinyoung and to not get involved with him. But how can he not? Jinyoung is somehow his soulmate.

 

He walked into homeroom with Jackson, only to find out that the only vacant seat in the whole class was beside Jinyoung. Ok shit, is there a way I could maybe talk to my dad and call off this studying abroad thing? I rather sit in a hole to rot than to sit beside Jinyoung.

"Good luck Mark" was all Jackson could console him with before their lecturer made his way into the class, making everyone scurry to their seats.

 

Mark made his way to the seat, not forgetting to wear a scowl as he neared Jinyoung. He sat on his seat without uttering a greeting to the person beside him and trying his best to ignore him, Jinyoung doing the same

 

With soulmate marks, once you've found them, it start to sting when you both do not have physical contact. Its only been half an hour since they just met, and boy is it starting to sting a little. Shit, I don't I can stand this for the rest of the day.

 

"Good afternoon class. I see that we have a new face here. Why don't you introduce yourself to us?" The lecturer said. Mark is pretty sure that the question was directed straight at him as everyone was looking at him, expecting a reply. What is he asking me? Damn I should taken Korean lessons before I came here.

 

"He's asking you to introduce yourself." utters Jinyoung in English. Taking the hint, Mark intoduces himself, in English, and informs the class on his inability to speak in korean at the moment. Did he just help me?

 

The lecturer then goes about his lecture as Mark whispers a small "thanks" under his breath to Jinyoung.

"Don't get used to it. It ain't happening again." Jinyoung says, slowly placing his head on the table to sleep.

What did I expect from a rude bastard like him, Hmph.

"Ok class, the semesters project is coming up. It would be a pair work, you'll be paired with the person you're sitting beside. Good luck, its worth 50% of your grade. Class dismissed!"

 

Audible groans and complains plagued the class, clearly disappointed with their teacher's pick for their partners. Mark only understood pair work, project, and beside. He didn't take that long to piece the information together as he glared at his partner who is still in dreamland.

What are the others complaining about? They're lucky that Jinyoung isn't their partner. I practically have to do this project all by myself now.

 

Its finally lunch and Mark is sure that he's on the brink of death. He is hungry and his soulmate mark is still burning. At least fixing one of the problems should help, right?

 

"Hey Mark! My friend Bam and Yugyeom will be coming down for lunch with us. I can't wait for you to meet them!" Jackson says, dragging him to the cafeteria. He is informed that Bam Bam is from Thailand and Yugyeom is a Korean. Bam Bam and Yugyeom has been best friends for years, they might as well be joined at the hip.

 

"Yo Jacks! Over here!" a blue-haired boy hollered. He is sitting in a table with another boy, clearly looking taller than any of them. Mark and Jackson made their way to the duo. They exchanged intoductions and talking to them was easier than he thought.

 

Within moments everyone started to talk like they've known each other all their lives. Now, this is what having friends feel like. Mark couldn't help but to smile like an idiot the whole time. 

 

But of course, all fun things had to come to an end. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark sees Minjun, Jinsoo and Jinyoung heading to their table. Mark was reminded of his stinging arm and how painful it was getting.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Bam Bam cries, clearly annoyed. So this has been happening for a while now.

 

"Hey foreign freaks, done trying to steal shit from our country." Minjun taunts while Jinyoung and Jinsoo made their way to Bam Bam and Jackson. Mark feels his anger rising as every second passes.

"Hey fuck off, we're trying to eat lunch." Mark said, clearly done with their antics. As soon as he said this, he saw the eyes of the bullies morph into pure anger. Without warning Jinyoung grabs his collar, and drags him to an alley. 

 

"You should not have said that, you stupid foreigner." Jinyoung said. A fist was thrown by Jinsoo towards Mark first, landing on his stomach and Mark crumples on the ground.

 

I can't keep doing this. Stand up for yourself Mark. Fight back. Show them what you're made of.

 Mark stands up, mustering his remaining strength, and threw a hard punch right on Jinyoung's jaw. The contact honestly lifted the burning of his soulmate mark, but he was in even more pain everywhere else, it didn't even matter. And suddenly, a full fist fight broke out, with Mark's friends trying to dismantle the fight. 

 

With all the ruckus they were making, a lecturer spotted them. The fight was halted almost immediately with all of them being sent to the detention officer's office. Its all Jinyoung and his friends fault, hopefully they pay for it.

" 3 weeks detention for Mark and Jinyoung. Suspension for Minjun and Jinsoo since I've caught you brats before. And the rest can go since you didn't fight. You're all dismissed."

 

 

He can taste the blood in his mouth as he walks home that evening, knowing that he's whole body will probably be bruised the whole week.

My first detention in my life, and it all because of him. I hope it goes by fast tomorrow.

 

He reaches home and the first thing he does is take off his shirt and laid down on the bed.

Mark stares at his soulmate mark and ponders how the person he hates the most will eventually become his other half. That was the last thought on his mind as he drifts to sleep, too tired to even clean himself up.


	4. Detention With You

Mark was in pain. The bruises and cuts from yesterday's fight was plastered on his entire body.

Not only that, but his soulmate mark is starting to sting more and more as time progresses. He knows the only way to rid of the sting is to have physical contact with your soulmate but Mark is adamant against touching Jinyoung. I would rather die first than to touch Jinyoung, thank you very much.

 

Mark wants nothing else but to be home wrapped up in a blanket, reading a book, and resting his very sore body from yesterday. However, he sadly couldn't because of the detention he received yesterday. And it's all Jinyoungs fault.

Mark glared at his seat partner, who was knocked out from this world, taking even breaths. How can he sleep so peacefully without getting bothered by his stinging arm? This further angered Mark, feeling like he was the only one affected by this soulmate bullshit.

 

The bell rings before Mark could kill Jinyoung in his sleep, signifying the end of school for everyone except Jinyoung and Mark. He was quietly packing his bag when a loud voice interrupted him.

"Yo Markie boy, you look like shit today! "Mark turned around to see Jackson running up to him, swinging his arm over Mark's shoulder, earning a glare from Mark.

 

" Oww! Jacks! Bruise!" Mark pleaded, hoping Jackson understands the pain he's having. 

 

"Sorry, I forgot. I bet you feel like shit too. My bad." Jackson apologized. They made their way out of the classroom, along with the other students who is on their way back home.

 

" Jaebum and I are starting our project today after school. When are you and Jinyoung starting yours?" Jaebum is the quiet kid beside Jackson that never seem to want to talk. Mark finds it interesting how the quiet kid and the loud kid is paired for a project. How will that turn out?

 

"I don't know Jacks. I don't even want to talk to Jinyoung. I bet you $50 he doesn't want to talk to me either." Mark replied. To this, Jackson chuckled. 

 

"Getting ready to fail this semester aye!" Jackson said while laughing at Mark's dilemma, to which he received a kick in his shin from Mark.

 

"Ouch, I'm kidding! Geez man. I think that you can try to talk to him first, since his grade also depends on it." Jackson rubbed his shin to alleviate the pain caused by Mark. That's easier said than done Jacks. Sigh.

 

"Oh shit Jacks. I'm starting detention soon, I've gotta go. Tell me how your project goes!" Mark said, sending Jackson on his way. 

 

"Ok man! Good luck in there with Jinyoung! See you tomorrow!" Jackson bid Mark. 

 

Mark was miraculously on time for detention.  Walking in the room he quickly realized that only the detention officer was there, no sign of Jinyoung. He recognized the teacher inside from his English module, taking a sigh of relief of having a familiar face around.  

He took a seat at the front row of the classroom, taking out his book to read to pass time. And he doesn't have any decency to be at least on time, what did I expect from a hooligan like him?

 

20 minutes later, the door slammed open, revealing Jinyoung who walked in without any hint of shame. He made his way to the seat beside Mark, not once glancing at the teacher. The teacher was clearly not amused.

 

"What did I say about being late, Jinyoung? Your in charge of cleaning the classroom next week." The teacher said. A small 'whatever' came out of Jinyoung's mouth,  straight away folding his arms, getting ready to take a nap.

What a rude ass! He didn't even care to apologize.

 

A loud ringtone echoed throughout the classroom, interrupting his thoughts. The teacher excused himself out the classroom to answer the call, leaving Jinyoung and Mark in classroom.

Quietness filled the the classroom, Mark trying to resume his reading. But his brain somehow can't  stop thinking of Jinyoung, and he doesn't know why. Probably cause he's the shittiest person on earth, that's why. 

 

The teacher walks back into the classroom, making Mark avert his attention to the teacher.

 

"I need to leave to attend to some matters. I'll be back to check up on you guys, so don't even think about leaving." the teacher warned. Great, now I'm stuck with him, alone.

 

Being alone with Jinyoung made him more conscious of the stinging of his arm. It has been 20 minutes of being alone with Jinyoung, and the pain is almost unbearable. It doesn't even make sense, Jinyoung is literally sleeping peacefully without a hint of pain on his face. Why can I feel all the pain.

 

15 minutes passed, and Mark was literally going to do anything to get rid of the pain. The pain was so excruciating that migraines started to come. That's it. I can't take any second of pain anymore. 

 

"Hey, Jinyoung, wake up!" To this Jinyoung startles awake, throwing a glare at Mark who woke him up from his peaceful sleep. But he quickly realizes that Mark looked so pained, and his glare softened into something Mark thinks is concern. 

This is it. Having no pain is better than losing my dignity.

 

"This is going to sound so weird, but can you maybe hold my hand until the pain goes away?" Jinyoung didn't even spend a second to think and quickly grabbed Mark's hand.

I think this is what heaven feels like. This is officially the best feeling ever. The pain dissipated almost instantly. Throughout all of this, he spots Jinyoung's face also morphs into peace, but looked like he was trying to hide it.

 Mark doesn't know how long it has been, but as soon as he realizes that he's holding Jinyoung's hand, he immediately lets go and looked away. Stop blushing, Mark, gosh. 

 

" Are you ok already? You don't seem to be." And Jinyoung grabbed Mark's hand again, looking concerned. Mark shrugged off Jinyoung's hand and uttered a small 'I'm okay'.

But clearly, Jinyoung was not convinced. Dude, stop blushing. I think I would be the same shade as a strawberry right now.

"I know you're not. Just hold it, I won't say anything." Jinyoung reassures Mark. And he finally starts to relax, picking up his book again to try to resume reading. This is so weird, but at least I'm not in pain anymore. 

 

"Hey, what is your story? You know, what you've experienced throughout your life, your likes and dislikes." Jinyoung asked Mark. What is this? Is he really talking to me?

 

"Its going to take long, are you sure you want to listen?" Jinyoung nodded and Mark started talking about his story, how he likes meat and burgers, how he likes to get lost in book and how he also likes to skateboard. He talks about how he was bullied back in America, and how he 

 

"How about you?" Mark asked. He thinks its only right that he gets to ask the same question back.

 

" Well, let's see." He sees Jinyoung trying to wreck his brain, and can't help but find it cute. Oh my, did I just think he was cute? What's wrong with me?

 

Mark find out how Jinyoung was the youngest child, and has 2 older sisters. He also knew how to speak fluent English all because he was interested in western songs. He finds out how he doesn't really like to hang out with Minjun and Jinsoo, choosing to hang out with them cause he doesn't really have any friends. He also saw his soulmate mark, bursting in laughter at the embedded sentence of 'Right back at you, hooligan', earning him a small punch on his arm. 

 

Jinyoung ended up grabbing Mark's arm to examine his soulmate mark, having the same reaction as Mark did. Mark can't help but smile at the interaction.

This feels nice. This feels right.

 

"Hey we need to start our project soon. You free tomorrow to start on it?" Mark asked. Mark was beyond surprised at Jinyoung for agreeing.

 

"Maybe I can teach you some Korean, cause you suck at it." Mark kicking a snickering Jinyoung. 

While Mark and Jinyoung were busy chattering, the teacher took a peek inside the classroom.

 

"Hey, detention ended 30 minutes ago, you guys can go now." The teacher informed, then went on way.

What the hell, it's been 3 hours? How did time pass by so fast?

 

Mark was the first to let go, packing his bag, Jinyoung following shortly.

"Hey can I get your number? Y-you know, for our project." Jinyoung asked. Mark sees uncertainty in Jinyoung's eyes, looking almost scared. 

Jinyoung handed his phone over to Mark, punching his number into the phone. God, this day could not have gone any weirder.

 

As they made their way out of the school, Mark couldn't help but to think Jinyoung was so different from what he knew. He was nice, easy to talk too, and just ended up mixing with the wrong people. 

Mark laid back on his bed that on, staring at his ceiling, trying to take in what happened today. Talking with Jinyoung wasn't as bad as he thought. His phone vibrated, indicating that someone sent him a message.

He opened his messaging app, seeing a message from an unknown number.

 

"Hey it's Jinyoung, I'll meet you at 3:30 pm for our project tomorrow."

Another message came.

 

"Goodnight :)" Jinyoung sent.

And Mark never slept so peacefully in his life. Content with everything that was going with his life. Maybe this soulmate stuff isn't so bad at all.


	5. Papa, Please Get the Moon for Me

Mark woke up from the best sleep he had in weeks, feeling rested and ready to start his day. His pain from his body was greatly reduced, pain from his soulmate mark was non-existent.

 

He woke up early for the first time since he started school, getting up to cook some breakfast for himself. He made himself some pancakes and bacon, making sure to make some extra for Jackson.

He made his way out of his apartment with a spring in his step, and a lunchbox in his hand, walking over to the apartment a door away. 

 

"Yo Jacks! Open up! It's me Mark!" Mark pounded on the door. A sleepy, disorientated, Jackson opened the door, very confused by the sudden visit. But quickly relaxes seeing Mark brought food.

 

"Mornin' Markie! What brings here this morning? Is this for me?" Jackson said, pointing at the lunchbox that Mark was clutching. Mark nodded and passed Jackson the lunchbox, letting himself into the apartment.

 

"So whassup? Someone looks happy." Jackson pointed out. 

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mark denied, Jackson was still skeptical. "How was your group project though?" 

 

"Oh yeah! Let me tell you about it!" Jackson said that Jaebum was actually a pretty funny kid. He said that they instantly clicked and spent half of the time talking about anything and everything under the sun. 

 

"I invited Jaebum for our weekly gatherings too. I can't wait for you guys to meet him." Jackson exclaimed.

Mark reminded Jackson that they have lectures in 30 minutes, hurrying Jackson so that they won't be late. 

Mark and Jackson were finally out of the apartment, walking to school and chattering about.

 

"Oh hey, how was detention with Jinyoung yesterday?" Mark stopped his tracks, turning red by the second.

 

"Uhh... I-It was cool, I guess. W-We didn't talk much." Mark said. Totally believable, Mark.

 

"Dude, you're turning red. Are you ok?" Jackson asked, voice laced with concern. 

 

"I'm okay dude. Oh we're here." Please be distracted, don't question me anymore man. Mark prayed. 

 

Luckily Jackson halted the questions and dragged Mark into the school, excited to start school. Phew. I dodged the bullet that time.

Mark couldn't help but feel anxious for the day ahead. He has that underlying feeling that it is going to be awkward between him and Jinyoung. Even worse, his first class is with Jinyoung.

 

Mark could only pray on his lucky stars that today will just be another normal day.

Mark walked into the class, heaving a sigh of relief to see that Jinyoung wasn't at his desk yet. He gladly walked over to his desk and put his stuff down. 

 

It was almost an hour since class started and there was still no sign of Jinyoung. Mark felt somehow worried for him. Wait, did I just worry for him?

Mark decided to drop Jinyoung a message on whether the project still on, totally not because he's concerned about Jinyoung. Sheesh.

Jinyoung

Hey Jinyoung

You weren't in class today, you still up for the project?

 

Hi Mark.

Yeah I'm kinda sick, I don't think I can do much.

 

Are you okay? I'll still need to stop by to give you your homework.

You need anything?

No, I'm good! See you :)

 

Mark approached the address that Jinyoung sent him, located at the more shabby part of soul. He of course brought a can of soup, having a huge internal dilemma in the grocery store; looking for food for Jinyoung that didn't show that he was too concerned, but still a teensy weensy bit concerned. He settled with a can of ready-to-eat mushroom soup and proceeded on his way. 

 

He subtly rapped at Jinyoung's door, not failing to notice that all his shoes are in disarray. That somehow doesn't surprise me.

 

He hears shuffling in the apartment. A blanket-covered Jinyoung greets him, sickness evident on his face. Mark says a small hi, holding the plastic bag containing the soup to his face.

 

"Have you eaten yet, Jinyoung?" Mark asked. Jinyoung shook his head. Jinyoung motions for Mark to come inside, Mark dropping his belongings on Jinyoung's couch. Looking around, it was a small and humble 1-bedroom apartment, but nonetheless it emits a homey feel. A two-seater brown couch and television furnish the living room, an unkempt shelf hiding in the corner too.

 

"Nice apartment Jinyoung. May I use the kitchen?"

 

"Yeah, its that way. The pots are in the cupboard near the fridge."

 

"Thanks. Go and take a nap first, you look like you need it." Jinyoung scoffed, but a small smile was evident on his face as he headed to his room, dragging his feet behind him. And Mark unconsciously was smiling as he warmed up the soup.

 

 

Jinyoung has long finished his bowl of soup, claiming it was so-so, but still gobbled up the soup like he hasn't eaten in days.  He is  now claiming that he had enough energy to do some work. They were working on their project for their business module, but chattering more than actually doing the work.

 

"When do you want to start learning your Korean? It's becoming a hassle to use English all the time." Jinyoung whined. Cute.

 

Mark rolled his eyes at Jinyoung, but nevertheless still eager. "I mean we can start now. But I know about the alphabets already, Jackson forced me to learn it every time I went home with him." 

 

Jinyoung ran to his bookshelf in the corner of the living room, taking a children's book out. Mark's eyebrow furrowed, giving Jinyoung a questioning stare. A Korean rendition of Papa, Please Get the Moon for Me. How, odd.

Jinyoung senses the judgement, quickly sitting down to explain himself.

 

"Okay, look, I'm not a creepy pedophile or something. This was mine when I was little." Mark's stare softened a bit, but still was curious to why Jinyoung kept a children's book. Jinyoung continued his story.

 

"My dad gave this to me when I was 4, and I certainly loved it. It was the last thing he gave me before going away." Jinyoung recalled. Trying his best to hold back his tears. 

 

"If you don't mind me asking, where did he go?" 

 

"He died in a car accident when I was shy of 5." Jinyoung's answer came out as a small whisper. 

 

"I'm so sorry."

 

"It's okay. It was a long time ago anyway", he shrugged off, "Anyway, I want you to read at least a page of this before we meet up for our project tomorrow. Some words may be difficult, so you can drop me text if you need help. If you don't get this done, I swear to god Tuan I'll make you pay." Jinyoung joked, but his voice was laced with pain.

 

It was then that Mark saw how beautiful Jinyoung was. His breath hitched at the beauty that behold his eyes. Never has he seen anyone so strong in his eyes, and for a moment, forgetting his train of thought. Mark never thought Jinyoung had faced such a tragedy in his life, and emerging out of it.

After his internal breakdown, Mark decided to go along with it and faked a whine, agreeing to his extra 'homework'. Easy, Mark. Breathe.

 

"Hey Jinyoung, if you want you can hang out with me, instead of your idiot companions, tomorrow. I think that its time for you to be comfortable in your own skin yeah?"

 

"Yeah, I would like that." Jinyoung answers, a grin forming on his face. Mark glances at the wall clock, shocked to see that it was already 8:00PM at night, spending nearly 5 hours with Jinyoung.

 

Mark was in the doorway getting ready to go home.

 

"Get well soon Jinyoung, make sure you take your medicine. And you better sleep early!" Mark playfully warned Jinyoung, earning a punch in the arm from him.

 

"Yes, I will Tuan. Get home safely, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully." Jinyoung waved him goodbye. Mark walked home with a spring in his step that night, being more certain that Jinyoung can fill his role of his 'soulmate'. And Mark wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had a pretty busy week. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you all so much for taking the time to read my first fanfic! :)

Oh and P.S. the book is called Papa, Please Get The Moon For Me by Eric Carle.

Enjoy reading!


	6. Forgiveness and Acceptance

Mark was pacing around his living room, with a phone on his ear, smiling from ear to ear. He just got home from being with Jinyoung, and thought that he should give his parents a ring. "The apartment's nice mom. Yeah, everything is great." 

 

The call has been long overdue, really. He misses his parents so much, especially more since Jinyoung's revelation that afternoon. He reassures his mom that he's doing well and he misses them so much. But honestly, the main reason he called was to ask about soulmate stuff.

 

"Hey mom, I'm curious about something. How long did it take for your soulmate mark to stop burning when you're not with your soulmate?" His mom was clearly taken aback, hearing her suck in a breath with the sudden realization.

 

"You've met them? Who is she? Is she pretty? Is she nice?" His mom sounded so delighted at the news. He rolled his eyes, but his smile grew bigger. 

 

"It's a he actually. He is truly wonderful and he is nice. I met him in school, and he sits besides me in class." Mark revealed, more than happy to talk about Jinyoung. His mom squealed merrily, quickly calling over her husband to break the news.

 

"Ok, son. Now that you've met him, the burn will last for usually 2 weeks, more or less. It's great that you sit beside him, at least he's near you most of the time. Honey, I'm so excited for you! You must bring him when you come visit us!" His mom instructed. 2 weeks huh. It's almost been a week, so another week to go. Not that I mind.

Mark had many good days, but today is not one of them.. He was almost late for school; having woken up late, therefore missing the bus, forgetting to bring his bus card too. Not only that, but due to rushing, he forgot his wallet too. He breathed a sigh, thinking how his life has been going smoothly these past few days.  When has it ever ran smoothly, of course this is bound to happen.

 

Mark walked into class that day, no, he ran into class that day, barely missing the bell. He looked around to see if the teacher was already present, only to find Jackson laughing at him hysterically. He shot a glare at Jackson and walked to his desk, to see Jinyoung taking a nap. Well, that's no surprise.

 

"Hey Jinyoung. You're okay now?" Mark greeted as he sat beside him, sweaty and out of breath. Jinyoung looked up and grinned at him. Only to furrow his eyebrows at the mess that is sitting beside him.

 

"What happened to you? You look like you just ran a marathon."Jinyoung chuckled, but passes Mark his water bottle, which Mark gladly took.

 

"Gee, thanks." Mark rolled his eyes. "But all joking aside, I literally had to run to school." To this Jinyoung laughed even louder. 

 

"Oh hey Jinyoung. I want you to sit with us during lunch. Is that cool?" Mark asked, and Jinyoung hummed in response. But nonetheless, Jinyoung still had an uncomfortable look on his face. 

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mark asked, his hand quickly wrapping around Jinyoung's. Mark tried to coax Jinyoung to answer, but Jinyoung just looked away. What is he scared about?

 

After a few minutes of pestering Jinyoung, he finally caved in. "It's just that, I don't think your friends will welcome me? I've been an asshole to them." He sighed in defeat.

 

"I mean, what's done is done. The only thing we can do to fix that is to apologize, isn't it." Mark answered gently, but Jinyoung still pouted.

 

"I guess. It's my fault anyway, so I have to face the consequence. Ugh, why did I even bully them in the first place." Jinyoung whined. 

 

The rest of the class was spent with Jinyoung sleeping away, and Mark trying to decipher what the teacher was saying. However, no one knew that they were holding hands beneath the table.

 

As soon as the bell rang, Jackson comes running towards Mark's table. "Yo Markie! Let's go for lunch, I'm starving." Jackson grumbled. 

 

"Yeah just give me a minute, man. My bag isn't gonna pack itself." Mark pointed oud, snickering in the process. "Oh, and by the way, Jinyoung is sitting with us during lunch. Is that cool?" He said nonchalantly. 

 

It was almost funny how Jackson's face warps into the nastiest glare Jackson has ever put on and how quickly Jinyoung snaps up his nap . Mark tries to suppress his laughter and tries to urge Jinyoung to apologize to Jackson. 

 

"Come on, Nyoung. It's now or never." Mark whispered to Jinyoung, he doesn't see the blush that forms on Jinyoung's face at the use of the pet name. 

 

To say that Jackson was hesitant to converse with Jinyoung alone was definitely an understatement. As seconds tick by, Mark was getting more impatient. I really need Jacks to trust Jinyoung right now.

 

He grabs Jinyoung's arm and rolled up his sleeves, doing the same to his. Jackson looked baffled at first."What is that?" But slowly, he started piecing things together, his eyes getting bigger at the sudden realization. 

 

Jackson points at Jinyoung, then back at Mark, and does that for a couple of times. He struggles to say something. "You.. and You.. Soulmates... The fuck."

 

Mark felt that he owed Jackson an explanation. But its paramount that Jinyoung talk to Jackson's "Yeah I should have told you earlier Jacks. I'm so sorry, I was scared. But can you please give Jinyoung a chance to make things right?" 

And Jackson finally nods.

"I'm so sorry for my immature behavior. I did it only because I really didn't have any friends, and bullying was the only way to get some. You're a good kid, Mark always talks about you. Thank you for befriending him. I'm sorry for being a shitty person, I hope you forgive me." Jinyoung says remorsely. Jackson grins, wraps his arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and began pulling his ear. "This is for your shit."

 

"Oww oww, Jackson! I said I'm sorry!" The whole classroom was filled with Jinyoung's screams, and Jackson's hyena laughter. Mark chuckled at the scene, glad that his soulmate, and bestfriend is getting along. 

Jackson pulled Mark aside for a moment, and whispered to him, "Hey Mark, just a quick question. Are you guys dating?"

Mark almost choked at the sudden question. I did not expect that at all.

"No, Jacks. Not yet. I  feel that we need to get to know each other first. I don't want to rush things with him." Mark answered back, cheeks heating up at the cheesiness of his answer. Jackson just smiles fondly at Mark and pulls Jinyoung and him to the cafeteria.

The trio made their way for lunch finally, filled with chatter and laughter. I can get used to this.

As the three made their way to their lunch table, they were met by strange looks from the 3 boys sitting on the lunch table. Bam Bam, Yugyeom, as well as the new addition to their group, Jaebum eyed Jinyoung warily. Their faces were definitely filled with confusion as the most-unlikely trio made their way to the table.

 

Jackson, being the outspoken one, tried to break the awkwardness in the air. "Ok, it looks like we need to explain, obviously." Jackson started. "So this is Jinyoung, as everyone knows. Jinyoung here wants to say something." 

 

Jinyoung admitted his guilt, and updates the group on what he told Jackson previously. The 3 boys were definitely less skeptical than Jackson was, but was nevertheless taken aback. Well, if anyone witnesses Jinyoung, the freaking hooligan of the school apologizing, they will absolutely be doubtful. 

 

The group searched Jinyoung's face for any hints of deceit, but they were only met with sincerity, which certainly boggled them.

 

"Okay, Jinyoung, this is seriously weird for us, but we accept your apology." Bam Bam started, a smile plastered on his face. Jaebum also spoke, reaching his hand out for Jinyoung to shake. "Yeah, welcome to the group man. If Minjun and Jinsoo bothers you, you better tell us." Yugyeom also does the same, but reached out for a hug.

 

Jackson quickly pulled everyone for a group hug, howling in laughter as Jaebum glared at Jackson. Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung finally then sat down.

 

Once the table was full of chatter, Mark pulled Jinyoung, who was beside him, to help him translate what he just said. Jinyoung took a long sigh, but proceeded to explain the lengthy conversation anyway.

 

And once again, his heart skipped a beat. Time all of a sudden slowed down, almost to a halt. Jinyoung's raven hair was perfectly swept into place. His brown, hazel, doe-like eyes glistering in the sun. His smile that was almost blinding. Mark couldn't help but suck in a breath, can't help that his face is heating up. That was the second time he saw Jinyoung so beautiful. 

 

Mark broke out of his trance with Jinyoung waving his hands to his face "Earth to Mark! Are you even listening to me?" Mark nodded, still out of it. And damn, he really had to thank his lucky stars again. The bell rang, and everyone in the cafeteria started scampering off to their next class. They bid each other farewell and made their way to their next class. 

 

Mark needed some air to calm his nerves. So, he gives the lamest excuse to Jackson, Jaebum, and Jinyoung, who unfortunately was from the same class. I just need to cool off. "Hey, I'm gonna use the rest room. See you guys in class." The rest were still bewildered, but shrugged it off and went their way. 

 

As Mark looked at the mirror in the rest room, washing his face to soothe his rosy cheeks, he couldn't help but sigh in the mess he's in.

"I am so fucked."

 

 


	7. I Like You

It's been nearly a week since Jinyoung has amended things with his now friends, and life for them has never been better. The 6 of them now has formed a camaraderie that is even stronger than anyone had anticipated. Mark has been dropping by Jinyoung's house often to do their project and not to forget, their Korean lessons. Mark has done superbly well;  is able to form short sentences, also understanding the gist of the Korean language. Everything is just splendid.

 

Throughout all the fun they're having, no one saw how 2 pairs of eyes were scowling at the whole group. Well one of them did - because he's the reason they're glaring. They were his old 'friends', more like his overlords actually. They were the one who forced him to torment people, for very stupid reasons. Not completing his task would mean losing his only 'friends'. He truly regrets what he's done, but the two sure hates his guts for leaving. 

 

Everything came tumbling down soon after. It all started when the two boys signaled for Jinyoung to follow them one afternoon.  Jinyoung had been talking to his teacher after school about some schoolwork, asking Mark and Jackson to go home first as it would take awhile. He almost reached the campus gates and that's when he saw them. The two were leaning against the gates, and had malicious grins plastered on their faces, sending a shiver down Jinyoung's spine. What the hell are they up to?

Jinyoung had no choice but to follow them to an alley, the same one as when he first met Mark. But now is not the time to be sappy. The two boys stood in the alley with their arms crossed waiting for Jinyoung, equipped with two wooden sticks. They were certainly up to no good.

 

"Hey dimwit." Jinsoo greeted. "How was it like hanging out with those losers?" Jinyoung began feeling agitated. Don't even try belittling my friends.

 

"They're clearly not the losers, you are. And damn, hanging out with you losers was real shitty" Jinyoung retorted. This earned him a strike from Minjun, who was very much unsatisfied with his answer, causing Jinyoung to be knocked over. 

 

"Answer like that again with that smart-ass mouth of yours and I will beat you until you can't walk." Jinsoo threatened. "So, we surely we were pissed when you decided to ditch us. Now, since your part of that loser squad, we'll treat you as how you had treated them previously."

The two circled around Jinyoung, sizing him up as he tries to get up.

 

"You will work for us, like the dog you are." Minjun announced. Jinyoung scoffed, then started laughing at the absurdity of it all.  And there they go again, playing god.

 

"Over. My. Dead. Body." He spat out, earning him two more strikes on his stomach.

 

"Really now, Jinyoung. I don't think Markie boy wants to get beaten up here, and don't even get me started with Bam and Yugyeom. They look like they haven't healed from their last beating yet. You do know that our families are rich and can end you in a second. Just do as we say and nobody of your loser friends gets hurt" Minjun declared, breaking out into a meniacal laugh as they both walked out of the alley, leaving the injured boy there. And for the first time in a long time, he looked up and started to sob, never feeling so helpless and scared since his dad passed.

No way am I gonna put any of them through their shit.

Mark senses that something's going on with Jinyoung. Mark has observed him wandering off to places lately without telling any of his friends, coming back with cuts and bruises peeking from his shirt. Once, he even spots blood running down his arm, but Jinyoung shrugged it off, giving the usual excuse of "I fell down". Not to mention how he's gotten eerily quiet, cutting their conversations down to mere sentences.

 

Everything was heaven on earth for a week; the whole gang was getting along,  Mark hanging out with him after school. But it all changed that day that Jinyoung had to be held back in class. Ever since then, Jinyoung began to retreat into his own shell. Mark saw how pained Jinyoung's expression started looked, but Jinyoung was too dismissive to Mark, always tip-toeing on what he says.

 

Mark wouldn't admit it, but he misses Jinyoung terribly. He had no idea what is up or whether Jinyoung is going through something. It was all going so great too.

 

It was lunch break when witnesses Jinyoung sneaking away again. Mark was done with creating assumptions on Jinyoung's activities. He was dying to find out what exactly he was doing. He tailed behind Jinyoung, making sure that he was hidden. Jinyoung hastily whips around to scan his surroundings, almost giving Mark a heart attack.

 

Once Jinyoung was convinced that no one was on his tail, he slipped into the alleyway. This sure gives me a feeling of Deja Vu. 

 

There and then, Mark's heart sinks to the floor. Jinyoung was in front of two very familiar faces, both wearing wicked grins on their faces. Is this what Jinyoung had been going through this past week?

 

"Did you finish your assignment, Jinyoung-ah?" Minjun interrogated. 

 

With his head bowed down, Jinyoung replied, "No. I can never hurt Youngjae. Just beat me instead." Their grins warp into a frown.

 

"What the hell. All you have to do was give him a few kicks. How hard is that to do?" Jinsoo responds, not forgetting to kick Jinyoung right in his stomach. Jinyoung groaned, rolling to the ground.

 

Mark stood rooted to the ground, shocked to see what the hell was happening. He can feel his anger rising by the second.

 

"He did not do anything wrong and you know that. Why would I beat up your parent's business rival's child for you?" Jinyoung yelled back, receiving couple more kicks and punches. 

 

Jinyoung somehow managed to get up again, spitting another insult to both, "You both need to stop oppressing people because of money, everybody gets that you have tons of them. Stop shoving it into peoples' faces." 

 

Mark was woken up from his stupor, seeing Minjun raising his hand to strike Jinyoung. He springs up to action, ensuring that Jinyoung doesn't get hit again . Mark ran towards Jinyoung, embracing him, and instead gets the blow. Mark looks up to see Jinyoung, surprised at what had just taken place. He turns around to see Minjun and Jinsoo, both taken aback. 

 

"We already warned you what's going to happen. My dad's gonna deal with you and your friends soon." Jinsoo threatened, grabbing Minjun as he walked out of the alley.

 

"Jinyoung, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you. Are you ok?" he questions, Jinyoung still sobbing in his arms. Jinyoung looked guilty, but still gives a small nod. At this point, Mark was done with school, just wanting Jinyoung to get cleaned up. 

Mark brings Jinyoung to his apartment after calming down, since his apartment is closer to the school. Jinyoung know that Mark is well off, but he didn't know that he was filthy rich. As Jinyoung walked into the apartment, more like limp into the apartment, he was shocked at the lavish furniture in the room. Damn, this apartment can pay off my college fees. 

 

Mark puts him down on the couch, and sees Jinyoung gaping at the apartment, "Wow, Mark. I didn't know you were loaded." Mark chuckles, then excusing himself to get the first aid kit. 

 

Mark comes back and asked Jinyoung to remove his shirt. He quickly sees Jinyoung's face heat up in embarrassment, and can't help but find him adorable.

"I'm not trying to do anything shifty, Jinyoung. I just need to clean your wounds." Mark explains between his chuckles.

 As Mark cleans his wounds, he was still itching to find out why this had happened. "Jinyoung, can you please tell me what happened? Why were they pestering you." He pleaded. 

 

Jinyoung flinched, but release a long sigh. He knew that he had to explain it to him someday, but he didn't know that it'll be this soon.

 

"Both of them approached me one day, and threatened me saying that they would hurt you guys if I didn't do their dirty work. They actually asked me to beat up a new kid named Youngjae, who is Minjun's parents' business rivals' child. Like, I'm not even partially related to that, but I guess they didn't want to get caught either. But I really couldn't, he was a really nice kid, so they continued to beat me." 

 

Mark has already finished patching Jinyoung up, helping him get his shirt on. He is so furious that they put Jinyoung through all this shit. "Do you know the name of the business Minjun's parents' are running? Just curious." 

 

Mark sits beside Jinyoung rubbing circles on his back, to encourage him to continue talking. "If I remember correctly, its Kwon&Park Co."

 

Mark was surprised to hear the familiar name, remembering that its one of the small companies that his dad is sponsoring.

"Nyoung, I know that company, my dad is helping them." Jinyoung was amazed at the connection. "My dad always complained about them, saying that the CEO was lazy and was rude. I might have to give my dad a call after this. Oh and give me Youngjae's family business too." 

 

He really wasn't expecting Jinyoung to come clean, but he was thankful that Jinyoung did. He sees Jinyoung letting out a yawn. Who wouldn't feel tired after all that beating.

 

Mark led Jinyoung to his room, glad that he actually cleaned his room this morning. Jinyoung quickly jumps into the bed, thinking that that was probably the most comfortable he laid on in his life. Mark let out a yelp as he was pulled into the bed by Jinyoung, who just snuggled beside him. He smiled at Jinyoung, who was cheekily grinning beside him. Jinyoung's gonna be the death of me.

 

He wrapped his arms around the almost-asleep figure beside him, his heart swelling. Mark admired his face, he is undeniably enamored. He thinks that this is his favorite sleeping position and that he can live just by seeing Jinyoung curl up beside him every night.

The sudden realization hit him hard. He never felt this way about anybody before and he feels that he's about to be consumed by the adoration he had for the boy. I like Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung nuzzled his face against the crook of Mark's neck ,whispering ever so quietly, "I like you." before slipping into dreamland.

Mark at that moment forgot how to breathe, shocked at the confession that the other made. Mark being elated was an understatement. He embraced the now asleep Jinyoung taking in his scent, as he whispers, "I like you so much too, my Jinyoungie."

And Mark never slept so soundly in his life before.


	8. First Date

Mark looks back in the three, coming four weeks since he met Jinyoung. So much in his life changed in such a short time; he met brothers who can be counted upon, and not to mention his soulmate who is currently still sleeping in his arms. He thinks back to his life in the US and how different things were back there. Man am I lucky to have met them.

 

The sunlight peeks through the blinds in his room, hitting Jinyoung's face flawlessly. Mark takes a minute to admire the beauty that Jinyoung is; his long eyelashes, to his perfect jawline, to his cute ears that Jinyoung hates, but Mark loves. 

 

He looks at the digital clock on his bedside table, stunned to see that they slept for already 12 hours. It's 6 o'clock in the morning and he's pretty sure that Jinyoung is just as famished as he is. He regrettably had to get up so that he can make some food for their starving stomachs.

 

Well, Mark isn't exactly the greatest cook. The best he can do without possibly burning down the kitchen is scrambled eggs. 

 

Jinyoung was awoken to soot that filled the air. He felt around the other side of the bed, searching for Mark to alert him to a possible fire, only to find his side of the bed empty. He began to feel anxious and got up to trace where the smoke was coming from. He was met with Mark standing in the kitchen, with the most baffled expression on his face, a spatula in his hand. Is he covered in flour?

 

Jinyoung stifles a laugh and proceeded to aid Mark, who was undoubtedly struggling. "Good morning Mark. Thanks for the wake up call. I thought there was a fire."

 

Mark rolls his eyes, but nonetheless apologized for startling Jinyoung awake. "Good morning, Nyoung. I was trying to cook some pancakes, but the pan caught on fire. I'm so sorry for terrifying you this early in the morning."

 

Jinyoung smiled sheepishly and grabbed the spatula from his hands. "Well, its the thought that counts anyway. I've been pretty much cooking for myself since moving to Seoul, so let me cook instead."

Jinyoung waves Mark of the kitchen and asks him to sit at the dining table, which Mark was upset about. Jinyoung wraps the spare apron that Mark points him to, rolling his sleeves to start cooking.

 

It took Jinyoung approximately 30 minutes to fill the table with mouthwatering dishes that made Mark's stomach churn even more. Jinyoung was obviously skilled, taking charge of the kitchen quickly.

 

To say the least, Mark was amazed that Jinyoung can prepare all these delectable dishes in a flash. "Woah, Jinyoung! You cook faster than my helpers back at home. And hell, yours look more appetizing than theirs." 

 

Jinyoung smiles at the compliment, taking a seat in front of Mark, still gaping at the spread that's before him. Jinyoung chuckled. "Markie, close your mouth. A fly might fly in." 

 

"I can get used to this, Nyoung." Mark says before inhaling all his food. Jinyoung had a proud smile the whole time, elated that Mark is enjoying his cooking.

 

Mark puts down his spoon and he asked Jinyoung,who was still finishing his food. He does eat slow. "What do you want to do today? I usually just sleep during Saturdays, but we slept too much last night." Mark snickered.

 

"I don't really know. Surprise me." Jinyoung grins. "Challenge accepted."

Mark picks some clothes for Jinyoung to change into, but Jinyoung however was taking awhile in the bathroom.

 

Who would blame him really? This was the nicest bathroom Jinyoung had ever been in, and yes he wants to enjoy the bathtub, but he didn't want to make Mark wait that long. He ended up taking long in the shower anyway, still amazed that Mark has a rain shower.

 

Mark instead checks his phone, which is flooded with messages from his friends– Jackson contributing to almost three quarters of it. Mark thinks that he has seen 'Where did you and Jinyoung go during lunch? Are you guys okay?' from 3 of his friends already. He is so thankful for all of them, and he is so blessed to have friends who are concerned for him. But he thinks that its better to tell them in person, so he messages them just that. 

 

He does remember to tell them that they're ok, but no one has to know that Jinyoung stayed over. Cause I will never live to hear the end of that.  Mark had been so relieved that Jackson didn't make his way to the apartment. Mark knows that Jackson will never shut up if he sees that Jinyoung had stayed over.

 

"Sorry Mark, your bathroom was so fascinating. I think it can totally pay of my University bills." making Mark chuckle. Mark makes his way over to Jinyoung with the first aid kit in his hand. Jinyoung's face started heating up, realizing that he only had a towel draped on him. Mark chuckles even louder, finding Jinyoung adorable. 

 

Mark grazes his finger on the wounds that litter Jinyoung's torso and stomach, carefully applying the antiseptic on each injury. Jinyoung is looking very creeped out, but he doesn't say anything.

Mark is still furious that those thugs did this to Jinyoung. He's definitely going to do something about this.

 

But, for now, he has a sort-of-date with Jinyoung today. And that is certainly worth looking forward to.

 

"Uhm. You done being creepy? I need to get dressed." Jinyoung asked, startling Mark. "Yeah, I placed some of my clothes on the bed." 

 

Jinyoung pushed him out of the room to change, expressing his need for privacy. That made Mark a teensy weensy bit disappointed, but he wouldn't let it show. 

Jinyoung walks out of the room, the clothes a little baggy on him, but he makes it work. Mark grins, because Jinyoung looks really good. 

 

"Nyoung, you should wear my clothes more often. You look amazing." Jinyoung rolls his eyes and throws a playful punch on Mark's arm.

 

"So where are we going?" Jinyoung asked, eyes full of curiosity. Mark smirks and takes Jinyoung by the hand. Jinyoung flinched for a second, but soon relaxes, even breaking out into a smile. 

 

Mark leads Jinyoung to his Porshe, shipped from the US by his lovely parents. Jinyoung was astonished at the amount of wealth that this man has, but even more astonished at the fact that he doesn't brag it to all – unlike someone he knew. 

 

Mark has become extremely hyper-aware of Jinyoung since his confession last night. He really doesn't want to screw up in front of Jinyoung, and possibly ruin his chances with Jinyoung. Mark held the door to usher Jinyoung to the passenger seat, even buckling his seatbelt for him. 

 

Jinyoung looked extremely uncomfortable with all the pampering, but he doesn't complain. Mark, however, is constantly releasing shaky breaths, not to mention very tense too. 

 

"Are we reaching soon?" It feels like in this 30 minute ride, Jinyoung had already repeated the same question thrice. Jinyoung does note that this feels like back then when he was a child, and had road trips with his family. It's suddenly back to happier times, when his Dad was alive. 

 

Jinyoung was snapped out of his daydream. "Actually, yes." Mark replies, pointing to the tower that is getting bigger and bigger as time passes. 

Jinyoung's eyes lit up instantly breaking out into beam. "Namsan Tower? I haven't been there in more than a decade!" But Mark definitely didn't hear the underlying worry in Jinyoung's voice.

 

Jinyoung hops out of the car before Mark could actually open the door for him. Jinyoung takes a deep breath, remembering the last time he came here with his father. That was a day before the crash happened. And since then, he vowed he would never visit the place again; fearing that he might be consumed with the past memories of him and his father. Surprise, surprise, he's here again– but amazingly, he isn't scared to be here, because Mark is right beside him  

 

"I actually stumbled about this place while watching a show the other night. I instantly thought that you'd be the one I would want bring here." Mark declared, not a single hint of embarrasment. Snap out of it Jinyoung, that was not a confession. 

 

Jinyoung cleared his throat, and proceeded to go to the main Centre of th attraction–the tower. Mark catches up and wraps his hand around Jinyoung, like its the most natural thing to do. Jinyoung flinches, but immediately grasps Mark's hand as well. 

 

They spent around an hour walking around to take pictures. A few tourists came up to them and complimented how cute of a couple they were. Man, was it embarrassing for Jinyoung as Mark just took the compliments, not even explaining to them how they were a couple. Despite how cold it was outside, Jinyoung's rosy cheeks were surely not. 

 

Mark lead them to the final agenda today, which was the cable car. Mark, however, didn't inform Jinyoung that he had a small fear of heights. As they went inside they went inside the cable car, Mark started to shudder. 

 

Jinyoung was quick to notice this and embraces Mark. "Hey Markie, are you okay?" Mark replies with a faint nod. "You're afraid of heights' aren't you?" Jinyoung coaxes Mark to sit down with him, still embracing the shaking figure. Mark had turned pale, and grasped on to Jinyoung for dear life. They stay like that until Mark eventually calms. 

 

"Nyoungie?" Jinyoung hums in response. Mark finally opened his mouth to speak after fifteen minutes of Jinyoung trying to calm him down.

"I just want you to know that I really thank you for everything you've done for me. I'd like you to know that you can trust me on anything. Is that all right?" Jinyoung looks down at Mark who is in his arms. Jinyoung was a bit suspicious why Mark would say that out of the blue.

 

But Mark continues," Jinyoung-ah. You blurted out something last night right before drifting off to sleep. And that really shifted something in me." Ahh. So this is why he's so tense today. 

 

Jinyoung can recall what he said vividly in his mind. He didn't mean to say it out, but I guess his mouth had its own mind. Jinyoung smirks when he sees when he tries to continue what he was saying, noting how Mark is fiddling with his fingers to tone down his nervousness. 

 

"What I'm trying to say is that I haven't met a person like you before, nor do I think I will ever meet a person like you again. I want to make you smile everyday. And would like for you to never have to shed another tear in your life. I like the way your hand fits perfectly in mine, I like how you can always tell what I feel, even without me having to tell you. I like how your always beside me, never leaving me alone. I like all the things about you, and who you are. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

 

Jinyoung can't help but find Mark the definition of cute; his red-stained cheeks, his glowing eyes, and his quivering lips. Jinyoung knew that this was his way of confessing, but Jinyoung has his way as well.

 

Jinyoung suddenly lead Mark to stand with him, facing each other. "I like you too, Markie." And with that, he cups Mark's cheek, and closes the gap between them. 

 

Mark remained unmoving at first, shocked that Jinyoung had professed first.  Mark had Jinyoung's soft, luscious lips against his. He was snapped himself out of his initial shock and responded back. He cherished every second of that kiss, feeling Jinyoung's lips move against his was ethereal. 

 

Mark pulled back, making Jinyoung let out a whine. "Nyoung-ah. I like you so so much. Never forget that." Jinyoung lets out a giggle and proceeds to kiss Mark again. 

Jinyoung and Mark walks back to their apartment after their date to pick up Jinyoung's belongings. They see a figure with blonde hair pacing around Mark's door. Worried, Mark ushers Jinyoung behind him, incase anything shady happens. However he quickly realizes that it was just Jackson. 

 

Jackson spots the two, and bolted towards them. "Oh my god! I was trying to contact the both of you. You guys weren't picking up." Jackson asked, voice laced with worry. 

 

"I texted you Jacks. I'll tell you guys everything on Monday. We're fine now." Mark explains, but his face heats up. What if Jackson finds out we're dating. He's never gonna shut up about it. 

 

 Jackson notices this and inspects them more thoroughly; Jinyoung wearing the same shade of cheeks as Mark. And then he spots their linked hands and breaks out in a grin. 

 

"He slept over last night didn't he? Those are totally Mark's clothes. I can see that you guys are more than fine." Jackson teases in between laughter. 

To say the least, Jackson totally earned that two kicks in the shin.

 Mark drives Jinyoung home that evening, the both of them grasping on each other's hands, not willing to let go. They have been talking about random things and eventually reached their destination. 

 

Jinyoung looked like he's been wanting to say something the whole day, but was hesitant to do so. Just as they were about to part, Mark reached for Jinyoung's hand, and pulled him towards him. 

 

"I literally just told you that you can trust me, love." Mark says, rubbing his hand behind Jinyoung's back to coax him into saying what he was reluctant to say.

 

After a few minutes of persuading Jinyoung, he finally opens his mouth, looking everywhere else but Mark's eyes.

 

"The last time I came to Namsan tower was the day before my dad had passed. I swore to myself that I wouldn't visit that place again. I was certain that going back there would trigger some sort of panic attack because of the memories. But, with you right there beside me, it turned out alright. Thank you, Mark. For being there for me, and just for everything. You have set me in the right path, and I'm sure my dad would be proud that I have changed for the better. And thanks to you, I got to recall my happy memories from Namsan with my dad. You even added more memories for us on top of that." 

 

Jinyoung ,by the end of his revelation, was in tears, held by Mark's embrace. Mark littered kisses all over his cheeks to calm him down, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

"My love, look at me please." Mark cups Jinyoung's face as his tears was reduced into hiccups. "You're the one I should thank Nyoungie. You have no idea what you mean to me. I can't even explain it." And Jinyoung chuckles slightly. 

 

"You don't have to thank me for anything. Because I'm willing to do anything for you. I'll even get the moon, just as your dad had done for you." Mark declares, sealing his promise with a kiss.

And that exactly was when he knew he could trust Mark with anything and everything. And so he did.


	9. Worth the Wait

 Why am I such a clutz? Mark eyed his watch again, confirming that he was in fact, an hour early for school. He had thought that he was running late for school, rushing out of the house with barely his shoes on, only to find out that its currently 7:00AM and his lecture is at 8:00AM. Great going Mark. What do I do now? 

 

Mark decided to take a stroll around the school. He had dropped Jinyoung a message, being already bored out of his mind. He received no replies back—having a hunch that Jinyoung was still in dreamland, to no surprise.  

 

The University was a ghost town this time of the morning, only having seen a few Janitors, and the occasional students who were rushing for a project and assignments due that morning. He wanders into a classroom block beside his, the building enveloped in darkness apart from the hallway lights that's providing a bit of luminance. The whole building screams out eerie ness, but Mark was too curious and wanted to explore. 

 

He stealthily maneuvers around, entering one of the classrooms that intrigued him—the windows covered in suspected piano paintings(?), being careful not to trip on anything. The darkness definitely didn't make things easier. Must be the music department. 

 

Mark suddenly sees something move in the corner of his eye, whipping his head around to the direction of the movement. Okay, this is it. I've stumbled upon a ghost and he's going to eat my liver or something. Man, I just started dating Jinyoung, why does a ghost have to ruin my flow? 

 

He was met with a student however, who was about to enter the classroom. The student had a mop of golden brown hair, looking strangely similar to an otter, and had a terror-stricken look painted on his face. 

 

Mark burst into laughter, having accidentally scare a random student, slipping apologies between giggles. "I'm so sorry man. I thought you were a ghost. You aren't going to eat my liver, right?" 

 

"No, dude. I just wanted to take a nap in my classroom. And I prefer eating pizzas to livers." Otter-looking student says, still inspecting Mark who, honestly looks like he was up to no good. Mark seemed to notice this and proceeded to defend himself. 

 

"I'm not doing drugs, I swear." Mark explained, holding up both his hands in surrender," I just stumbled upon this classroom as I was exploring the school." Mark seemed to have convinced the otter-looking boy as his eyes quickly softened into crescents, but still had an underlying look of question in his eyes.

 

Mark extends his hand to greet the boy. "I'm Mark Tuan by the way, from class B7A. Nice to meet you." He looks nice, at least. 

 

"Ah, a business major eh. I'm Choi Youngjae, a music major." Youngjae quickly takes his hand to shake. Choi Youngjae... Isn't that the guy that Minjun and Jinsoo asked Nyoung to torment? 

 

Youngjae opens his mouth to speak again, "Do you know Jinyoung from B7A then? He's a close hyung of mine." Oh, he is that Youngjae. 

 

"Yeah, he's my um..." Mark scratches his head, unsure of whether to reveal his relationship to him—but he admits it anyway," ..um my boyfriend." Mark's face quickly heated up and Youngjae proceeded to stifle a laugh.

 

"Oh, Jinyoung-hyung told me lots about you. But he said you couldn't speak Korean? You're speaking fairly well though." Youngjae adds, not forgetting his gummy smile. 

 

"What can I say? Jinyoung's a great teacher." And both of them started to chuckle. 

 

In the 45 minutes that he had been talking to Youngjae, he found out a lot of things about him. It was great to make friends with someone new and he just earned himself another younger brother.

 

Choi Youngjae was a year older than BamBam and Yugyeom, a singer working in his dad's company. He also had just been transferred to JYP University only a week before.

Youngjae was the son of Mr.Choi who owns MusicMakerz Int., which surprisingly rings a bell. He found out that his Dad was already business partners with his and we're about to work on a project together. He remember that his dad only has high praises for that company and Mark therefore passed the compliment to Youngjae, who blushed at the compliment. 

Youngjae was expected to take over his dad's business too, like Mark. Mark knows the burden they have to carry, he feels better now that someone feels how he feels. 

Youngjae also reveals that if not for Jinyoung, he would have been beaten into a pulp by Minjun and Jinsoo. 

 

He notices that Youngjae was wearing a wrist band that covered his wrist. Mark knows that soulmates are a very sensitive topic to talk about, many would rather keep their soulmate marks hidden.  He, too, hid his soulmate Mark from everybody. But he can't help but be curious about the mark .

 

Mark in a very meek voice asks Youngjae,"Hey, I can't help but notice you're hiding your soulmate mark. Is it that bad?". Youngjae quickly stiffens up, releasing a long sigh.  Oh my god, I just offended one of my new friends. 

 

"Trust me, you don't want to read it." Youngjae said. The air around them turned awkward, both of them releasing a sigh. Mark gets it though, so he doesn't press Youngjae any further. 

 

Mark wanted to break the silence, so he talks about his experience with his horrible soulmate mark. "Mine sucks ass too." Mark starts, Youngjae was surprised by his self-criticism. "I mean I had to carry this with me all my life. And damn straight, was I made fun of." This causes Youngjae to chortle along with Mark.

 

Mark rolls up his sleeve and shows Youngjae his mark, anticipating Youngjae to laugh even more—which he definitely did. 

 

At this point, both boys were doubling over in laughter. Youngjae had never expected Jinyoung to be a gangster of any sorts. He was literally the embodiment of a mother.  

 

Youngjae wiped his tears and suddenly turned solemn. He then asks Mark, in the most serious tone he could muster, "Did you watch the Hunger Games already." What's with the sudden change of topic, I'm scared.

 

Mark was unsure of what just happened, but still nods his head to answer the question. Youngjae still was expressionless and slowly starts to remove his wrist band. Mark furrows his eyebrows, clueless of what's going to happen next. 

 

Then he sees it—finally understanding why the younger deliberately hid it. Oh shit, that's why. 

 

Mark bursts out into laughter, Youngjae's mark was even more unbelievable than his. This is comedy gold!

 

Mark calms down as he glances at his watch. Its almost time for class, and didn't notice how some of Youngjae's classmates were already streaming in. He waved to Youngjae goodbye, and not forgetting to invite him over for lunch.

Mark walked into the class that day almost ten minutes early—only to find Jackson and Jaebum bickering over something and Jinyoung trying to mediate their argument. 

 

"Good morning guys!" Mark greeted, making his way beside Jinyoung and giving him a peck on the lips. Jinyoung was beyond surprised, bringing his hand up over his mouth So was Jaebum, but Jackson was cackling and yelling 'I told you so!' to Jaebum. It's too early for all these noises, my god.

 

"Uh... What did I miss?" Mark questioned. Jinyoung snapped out from his trance and whispered," I thought you weren't ready to tell them yet, so I denied that we were together." Jinyoung looked disappointed with himself—fiddling with his fingers,  but Mark found it so adorable that Jinyoung actually thought about him before sharing the news. 

 

Mark wrapped his arm around Jinyoung, making Jaebum gasp even louder and Jackson laugh even more. 

 

"So you two huh?", Jaebum finally says. He then stood up, walking over to Mark's ear, and sternly warned Mark,"If you break his heart, I swear Tuan." 

 

"I won't. I promise." Mark knew how protective he was over Jinyoung. The two had a bond that was different than Jinyoung and Mark's—like the bond he has with Jackson. It often made Mark jealous, but he knows Jinyoung is his, and he is Jinyoung's. 

 

The bell rings signifying class, and everyone went back to their own seats. He loves how him and Jinyoung sit in the back, away from the eyes of their classmates, where they can be free to show their affection for each other.  

 

"Oh yeah, Nyoung.", Mark mutters—almost forgetting to mention his meeting with Youngjae in the morning."I met Youngjae earlier this morning while I was roaming the school earlier." 

 

"Really? What did you guys talk about?" Jinyoung says, leaning on Mark shoulder as he asks. 

 

Mark recalls what him and Youngjae had talked about. Jinyoung was definitely surprised to find out that Youngjae was acquainted with Mark's family's buisness, and how Youngjae trusted Mark enough to reveal his embarrassing soulmate mark. 

 

Jinyoung had remembered how hesitant Youngjae was to show his soulmate Mark, and it took him two days to finally trust him. Mark had it easy.

 

"Oh, and I invited him over for lunch too. I know you would've done it before, but the others would've found out that Jinsoo and Minjun were tormenting you." Jinyoung looked at Mark, smiling even widely than ever. 

 

"Thanks for befriending him. He is like a little brother to me." Jinyoung says, snuggling back into the crevice of Mark's neck. Mark just pecks Jinyoung's head and tried his best to listen to the ongoing lecture. 

Jinyoung ended up introducing Youngjae to the group instead of Mark, who struggled to introduce the younger properly. The rest still do give him props for trying though—proud even—that Mark has improved in the language in such a short amount of time. 

 

The group quickly went back to discussing a movie that BamBam wanted to watch.

 

"Youngjae-Hyung! You should come with us, I heard that the Mocking Jay was good." Yugyeom said, the rest encouraging him too.

 

"Yeah sure, but I sadly know how it ends." Youngjae said, glancing quickly at his wrist, releasing a defeated sigh.

 

"I can't believe Primrose died." Jaebum blurted out, receiving glares from everybody but Youngjae—who instead was wearing a look of disbelief. 

 

"Dude, your ass was the one who spoiled my favorite movie series for me." Youngjae spoke, almost a whisper. 

 

Both of their eyes widened at the sudden realization. 

 

The scene was a weird mixture of soulmate marks glowing, their friends gathering around the two—also shocked at how they just witnessed a soulmate meeting. Various 'Oh my God's and 'Congrats' were chorused. 

 

The celebration died down soon after, with the two newly paired soulmates making a swift exit to get some privacy. The group found themselves still shell-shocked by what had just occurred, but nonetheless happy for their friends. 

 

The rest of lunch was filled with soulmate talks—mostly targeted towards Jinyoung and Mark—cause they're the only ones who experienced it int he table, and of jealousy from the others who haven't met their significant other yet.  

 

Therefore, it was no surprise that Jaebum, nor Youngjae, attended their afternoon classes. They were probably, as what Jackson says, 'sucking each others faces off'. 

 

And if Jinyoung and Mark met through different circumstances, just maybe they met when they didn't hate each others guts, he would probably have done the same thing.

 

It would be nice, to fall in love with Jinyoung earlier, to spend more time with the younger, even if its only a few weeks.

 

But with Jinyoung in his arms this very moment beaming at him, which he is probably mirroring, he didn't mind the wait, honestly—because Jinyoung was worth all the 19 years of waiting. 


	10. Nightmares and Surprises

Mark cracks his eyes open, being disturbed from his slumber. He glances to his right, his clock displaying that it was indeed 3 am. He then takes a peek at Jinyoung, who is in his arms, sleeping away. Mark smiles, remembering how the younger eventually agreed to stay over after maybe 25 times of Mark asking. 

 

Jinyoung's eyes suddenly furrowed, whimpering escaping from his lips. Mark freezes, not knowing what to do. Eventually, the whimpers morphs into sobs.

Mark springs into action, trying to shake JInyoung awake from his nightmare. 

 

"Dad! Dad! Don't leave me! Please!" Jinyoung cries.  

 

"Baby, please wake up. You're safe. I'm right here, love." Mark whispers in his ears, still shaking him awake. 

 

Jinyoung wakes up with a shrill, trembling in Mark's arms. "You're safe Jinyoung-ah. I'm here, You're okay, love." Mark coos, placing light kisses on Jinyoung's temple, attempting to calm him down. 

Jinyoung sobs even more in Mark's embrace, unable to stop his tears from flowing. 

 

Mark has been rubbing circles in Jinyoung's back for around twenty minutes now, Jinyoung's tears eventually reduced to soft whimpers. Jinyoung looked exhausted once he's done; eyes red and droopy, skin pale and overall a mess—And it rips Mark's heart apart. 

 

"Baby, you can tell me what happened. I'm here for you." Mark coaxes, hoping Jinyoung would tell him. He's hurting so much. I would do anything alleviate the pain. 

 

Jinyoung went stiff for a few moments, then sags in his arms, slowly opening his mouth to speak. 

 

"I dreamt that my Dad was still alive, standing in front of me on our lawn back in Jinhae. But as I went out to touch him, he started disintegrating. But, its okay. I get these nightmares often, but it did lessen once I met you." 

 

Mark gazes at Jinyoung with a worried expression, "It shouldn't have to be okay, love. I'm here now, and I will love you more to make up for your loss of Dad. If you want to play baseball, hey, I will play with you. I'm right here for you baby."

 

And with that, Mark leaned back into the bed, dragging Jinyoung with him too. He wraps his arms around Jinyoung as Jinyoung snakes his arms around Mark's torso. After a few goodnights—and some sneaky kisses from Mark, the two went back to sleep.

A shrill alarm echoes throughout the whole room, light peeking through the blinds. Mark reaches out to his bed side table promptly,  attempting to silence his phone before Jinyoung wakes up from all the ruckus. Who could possibly be calling so early in the morning?

 

His mom's photo illuminates the whole screen, somehow worried why his mom was calling so early for.  But then again, she might just have mistaken the time difference again.

 

Mark picks up the phone, still half asleep. "Hello?". Next to him, JInyoung cracks his eyes open from the call. 'Who is it?', Jinyoung mouths, a hint of annoyance covering his face. 'Its mom', Mark mouths back, not forgetting to mouth a good morning too. 

 

"Wait what?!" Mark yells almost, jupmping to his feet, startling Jinyoung as well. "Like right now!? Why didn't you tell me before hand?" 

 

Mark strides around the room, with the phone trapped in his cheek, stuffing the dirty laundry on the floor away to his closet. Jinyoung has no idea what was happening, but senses that h should help Mark clean the apartment in a jiffy. 

 

"Okay, mom. I'm going to hang up to make ourselves look at least a tiny bit presentable. Bye." Once Mark hang's up the phone did he realized that he had said 'ourselves'. Cause great. I just dragged Jinyoung into this. 

 

"Jinyoung, my parents are on their way over. I need you to take a shower right now while I clean the apartment." Mark commands, pushing a bewildered Jinyoung into the bathroom. 

 

"Oh shit! How long do we have until they reach your apartment?" Jinyoung asks. Mark glances at his watch before muttering 45 minutes to Jinyoung and the closing the door swiftly. 

 

To say that Mark was distressed was an understatement. Hell, his apartment was as dirty as it could be, and this would be the first time Jinyoung and his parent would meet. A nice heads up would have been appreciated—but no—it had to be a surprise. 

 

Mark had almost finished washing the dishes when Jinyoung came out of the bathroom hastily. Jinyoung runs to Mark's closet, taking out some jeans and a black button-down shirt in a flash. 

 

Once he was dressed, he makes his way to the kitchen where Mark was still doing the dishes. This time, Jinyoung was the one to shove Mark hastily into the bathroom, assuring Mark that he would indeed takeover. 

 

Jinyoung tried to make the place as spotless as he could, even picking out clothes for Mark to wear so that they didn't have to waste any time.

 

Mark finishes his shower in record-time and hurries to put on his clothes as well. When all was done, they had ten minutes left before Mark's parents were due to arrive.

 

He and Jinyoung takes a seat in the middle of the couch, resting after their speedy clean-up. Only then did Jinyoung let it sink in, that yes, he was indeed about to meet his soulmate's parents for the first time.

Mark studies Jinyoung, who is looking more and more anxious by the moment—playing with his fingers, shaking his legs, sitting still was impossible. What if his parents don't like me? What if they say Mark is too well-off for me? Oh my god, what if they think I'm a gold-digger. I'm so fucked. 

 

The older takes Jinyoung's had in his, and offers him a bright smile," Jinyoungie, you'll be fine. They will love you, I know it. So, don't be nervous." Mark snickers, proceeding to smoothen the younger's frown, finding it cute how Jinyoung is so determined to get a good impression.

 

A series of sudden knocks echoes their way around the living room, signalling the arrival of Mark's parents. Mark rushes over to the door, dragging Jinyoung with him too. Shit, its now or never.

 

Once the door opened, they we're greeted by plump, slightly short woman, slanted eyes that is very much like Mark's,  and also a taller, portly man that looks like Mark also. 

 

Mark's mother reaches out to hug Jinyoung first, pushing Mark towards his father first. "Oh my god. Jinyoung you're so handsome!" Mark's mother exclaims," You have the looks of an actor!" Mark sees how Jinyoung's cheeks redden and beamed at the compliment as he hugs his dad. Man, how I missed them so much. 

 

Mark brings the crowd to the living room, very happy to see that Jinyoung was getting along with his mom. Mark sat his parents and boyfriend down on the couch, heaving a sigh of relief when his mom didn't notice the stuffed socks in the crevices of the couch, saving him maybe an hour of lecturing from his parents. 

 

Mark was practically ignored the whole hour while his parents ogled at Jinyoung. Finally, after a few embarrassing childhood stories and awkward adolescent photos, Mark's parents proceeded to go their way. They revealed that they actually had a business meeting in Seoul today, that's why the sudden trip. 

 

"Son, Jinyoung is perfect for you. He's a keeper." His dad says, patting his back as he looks tenderly at Jinyoung. "Yes, I agree. If you hurt him, I will disown you.", His mom adds, faking a glare at Mark. Jinyoung chuckles at the compliment, cheeks heating up a the affection he's being showered with.

 

Mark was quick to open up a spare bedroom for his parents, already aware that they were about to spend their night at a nearby hotel. They're already tired as is. 

 

"Oh no. Its okay, we wouldn't want to intrude." His mom refuses, his dad agreeing too. Mark nudges Jinyoung to get him to say something to make his parents agree because he knows that his parents were willing to do anything for Jinyoung at this point. 

 

Jinyoung immediately gets the message and gets a hold of Mark's parents' hands,"Its okay Mrs Tuan. You're really not intruding. I can stay at my own apartment tonight.", he reassures. His parents looked at each other, starting a silent conversation.

 

"Oh honey, just call me mom already." His mom says,"We'll stay as long as Jinyoung does too. And its not like Jinyoung here is using the spare room anyway. We know that you both share, so don't even try to hide it." 

 

Mark's and Jinyoung's cheeks quickly reddened while his parents gave them a knowing look. Jesus, my parents sure knows how to embarrass people.

 

 

Jinyoung and Mark were finally alone, choosing to skip school after such a hectic morning. They laid on the couch, Jinyoung laying atop of Mark as they try to unwind from the chaos that his parents' had brought. 

 

Jinyoung recalls all the events that had transpired today, chuckling at the stories and pictures, most of which were embarrassing, of Mark. 

 

Mark glances at Jinyoung, who is practically shaking on his chest, "Ugh, my mom just gave you laughter material for days.", chuckling too. Jinyoung laughed even more, and soon they were a giggling mess. 

 

They stared at each other a few moments later, admiring the way that Jinyoung's eyes crescents as he smiles, his perfect pearly whites and his cheeks that he so dearly loves. This is when Jinyoung was the most beautiful to Mark, when he's happy. 

 

He was suddenly brought back to last night when Jinyoung looked so broken, and hell, it pained him so much to see how his precious Jinyoung is so wounded.

 

"Baby." Mark mutters. Jinyoung's eyebrows furrow a bit, seeing how Mark's face dropped in a second, but still hummed in response. "I know you're still scarred that your father had passed, but I want you to know how my parents are your parents now. Like, I've never seen my parents so excited in a long time, and its because of you, Nyoung. I hope that you wouldn't be afraid to love them like they're your own, cause they love you as their own son." 

 

Jinyoung just beamed at Mark, eyes becoming glassy as he utters a small thanks. Mark proceeds to wrap his arms around Jinyoung's torso, Jinyoung's face finding the crook of his neck as Mark whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

In that moment, Mark just knew that when Jinyoung is happy, he's contented. And hell, he's never been so happy to be so whipped. 


	11. Former Friend, Present Foe

Mark has been in Korea for about 3 months now. His relationship with Jinyoung had been going swimmingly well, having Jinyoung moved in around 2 weeks ago. It had honestly been splendid to have Jinyoung by his side, though he did feel it was a tad bit domestic, but he didn't mind—not when he's with Jinyoung. 

 

It had been a win-win situation for all; for Jinyoung who was dismissed by his previous landlord for being unable to pay the bills on time, and Mark, who had an insatiable 'obsession' ,as Jackson calls it, for the younger. It did work out very well for the two, though Jinyoung had said that he will still make the effort to pull his own weight, and Mark respects that.

 

Not only that, but the younger, who had made it mandatory for Mark to speak in Korean for at least 6 hours per day, definitely provided the means for Mark to be able to speak the language fluently. Their friends had also noticed the sudden improvement, proud of Mark for the quick development—their conversation certainly have flowing easier, and the language barrier was demolished quick. 

 

Mark's life was going great without a hitch—or so he thought. 

As Jinyoung and Mark walked into school that morning, the hallway was filled with whispers; though, not highly unusual. But what had Mark turning his head, was a mention of a new American foreign exchange student, studying in their university for the summer. 

 

"I heard his name was Justin Williams or something." A girl dreamily says to her friend, looking almost excited to share the newest gossip in the campus. That name, it can't be. 

 

And Mark suddenly tenses up; cause he did know someone with that name. Justin Williams, The name alone sending shivers down Mark spine. Mark had encountered the guy on many occasions throughout his childhood, as well as his teens. And it was absolute hell. 

 

The two had gone way back, meeting when they were both just starting to go to school, but their friendship had ended on a very bad note.

 

Justin was nice at first, befriending 5-year-old Mark on the first day of kindergarten. The two were initially inseparable, doing everything together for years, and were often even mistaken for twin brothers. The pair lost all contact in middle school, when the other boy had to move out of LA when his Justin's father was transferred to New York for his job. 

 

It wasn't until high school where Mark stumbles upon Justin, literally. Mark was still the introvert he is, preferring to hang out alone in library than go to parties with his classmates. He was quickly outcasted in middle school, when he was detached from Justin—the social butterfly he was. Mark was shocked, but quickly offering his past best friend a grin, elated to see his former best friend.

 

Justin, however, grimaces at Mark, shoving him to the floor. That was then Mark noticed the way Justin looked; ripped jeans, scars littering his skin, that icy glare that's thrown at Mark as if Justin had never seen Mark in his life before. 

It threw Mark off, thinking that he maybe he was a different person altogether, mistaking someone who had looked a lot like Justin. It wasn't until the boy smirked, immediately recognizing how his lips curled up, seeing it many times long ago.

 

"It's been long, Mark. I see what a loser you've grown up to be." Justin spits, stepping forward to approach Mark, towering over him.

 

Mark instantly senses the impending danger, scampering off before Justin could've laid his hands on him. But it was eventually to no avail—Justin being placed in the same class as him. That was when all the beatings started, which ultimately lead to him being dragged by Justin into the back alley every afternoon.

Soon after the whole school was participating in the bashing of Mark Tuan; often extorting money too—knowing of his affluent family. The bullying went on, until he moved here. 

 

And just when he thought life was going well for him, here he was, reunited with his long lost oppressor. Unpleasant memories started filling his head, stiffening up quickly. Though he does try his best to reason that this maybe a different Justin Williams from LA, he just knew that it was the same one. 

 

Jinyoung starts to wave his hands in front of Mark's eyes, seeing how he's been staring into space for almost a full minute now. Mark woke up to take a glance at Jinyoung, who looks confused as to what was happening. 

"Are you okay, babe? Why did you stop walking?" Jinyoung asks, finding his hand quickly, giving a squeeze to reassure Mark. Shit, I have to tell him.

 

"Actually, not really." Mark confesses. Mark brings them to the alley in a flash, immediately spewing out the whole story, choking back his tears—which he did a great job of doing. Jinyoung takes his hand, bringing it over to his lips, and grazed over it, instantly calming the older down. 

"You're okay, love. I will be right beside you. He can't hurt you, cause I'm here." Jinyoung comforts Mark, smiling as wide as possible as if to get rid of all the older's anxieties. 

And Mark found all the assurance he needed to face Justin head on. 

 

The couple made their way over to class that morning after their talk in the alley, Mark surely feeling lighter than he was before. Upon entering the classroom though, he sees his seat being taken up by a familiar brunette, one that had caused him a lot of pain—both physically and mentally. Shit.

 

Before he can react however, Jinyoung was already making his way to Justin, with the same facial expression Jinyoung had when he first met him, one pride and dominance. Mark, however, was quick to follow behind the younger, sensing a confrontation was about to happen.

He stood behind Jinyoung though, not ready for insults to be thrown at him first thing in the morning. 

 

"Hey, new guy. You're sitting in my boyfriend's seat. Fuck off." Jinyoung growls, his glare almost piercing through Justin's head. Mark was absolutely terrified of how pissed Jinyoung looks right now. He looks over to Justin, who wasn't even batting an eyelash, mirroring Jinyoung's face. 

 

"You're that loser's boyfriend?" Justin refutes," Damn, now I have double the punching bags." By now, a small crowd of their classmates had gathered around them, confused by the altercation that is happening in English. 

 

"You think a pipsqueak like you can beat me up? At least try grow some muscles before your scrawny ass attempts to challenge me." Jinyoung fires, his face unchanging. And if Mark thinks Jinyoung was savage before, he should think again. 

 

Justin's face morphs into disgust, uttering a small grant as he was unable to think of a comeback. Grudgingly, he picks up his backpack, vacating Mark's seat, but not before he spits out that "This isn't the last you'll hear from me." to Jinyoung, who just shrugged it off and sat down. 

That was the first time Mark had seen anyone provoked Justin, and Mark was in awe. 

It's been a almost 3 days with Justin in his class and Mark feels that he's been transported back to LA; with the pest waiting for Mark after class, just to throw an insult. Though the beating didn't come—maybe since Justin may had been intimidated by his lovely boyfriend. 

 

His friends too, had not only helped accompany Mark everywhere, just in case the twerp do something to the older. The younger ones though, helped by scowling at Justin whenever he walked by, aware that they couldn't over power the new transfer student.

 

Mark honestly feels that he is burdening his friends with his problems, and he really just want to tell himself to grow a pair and actually fight back—for once. But, since Justin had started to bully him, he just couldn't hit him back. 

 

He really did try to man up, but once his hand rises to take a strike, he just sees his old best friend, smiling to him and laughing like old times, and that just renders him useless.

 

Mark eyes Justin while packing his bag, ready to be home with Jinyoung and to watch a movie and de-stress, since the presence of the hooligan had added heaps to it in just a few days.

 

Mark has this nagging feeling at the back of his mind, knowing Justin would pull something in the few days to come. Justin, who was currently getting chummy with Minjun and Jinsoo, was not aware of the 4 pairs of eyes that were glaring at him.

 

He sees that his friends had sensed it too, watching Justin and his new 'friends' like a hawk in case he plans something. 

But even with all the watching they did, they weren't prepared for what Justin had just devised to mess with Mark further.

And shit, did it aggravate Jinyoung. 


	12. Betrayals

It was safe to say that Mark didn't see it coming. 

Here he was in an alley; a hand covering his mouth, scared shit-less. 

He sees the three he'd been trying to avoid on the same street he'd just be on—looking for someone, looking for him.

If he'd disappeared any second later, he was sure to have been beaten into a pulp. 

 

 

He thought that he had been careful—avoiding the delinquents as much as he could. 

He and his friends had been on high alert, or so they thought.

Justin and his buddies were more conniving than Mark and his friends ever thought. 

 

The hoodlums had struck merely a week after Justin ad transferred. It was Jackson's turn to accompany Mark home, Jinyoung having to see a lecturer right after school. But Jackson being Jackson, had instead found it more interesting to tag along with Bam Bam and Yugyeom to the movie theater after school. 

 

Despite disapproving and insisting that Justin might just charge at him today, Jackson eventually convinced Mark through pouty faces and saying that he will ask Jaebum to accompany him instead.

And so he waited in the cafeteria for Jaebum. 

When 10 minutes had passed, he decided to ring the younger, but the said friend wasn't picking up. He eventually gave up with a sigh, after trying to call Jaebum for almost ten times now. He grabbed his bag from the seat beside him, and headed back home. 

 

Mark tried to be as cautious as he could as he made his way out of the campus. He eventually exited the campus with a sigh of relief, not encountering the delinquents at all. 

Mark had walked back home lighter, assuming that they weren't going to mess with him today. 

 

But life, as proven, doesn't  often goes his way.

Almost after a few minutes of walking out of school, he hears several footsteps creeping up behind him. He whips his head around, only to find out that there was absolutely no one behind him. 

Mark had found it very odd, but shrugged it off, continuing to walk back to his apartment. Just to be safe though, he does take a detour that brings him to the more crowded part of the city. 

 

Not even after a minute, he hears the footsteps again. He began to feel jittery, walking almost double the speed. He sees a candy shop in the distance, choosing it as a safe hideout before anyone catches him. 

 

Right as he was about to reach it however, strong, muscular arms grabs him from the shoulders. Mark didn't even have time to think before he found himself in a crevice of a building, with familiar hands covering his mouth. What the fuck.

 

He takes a proper look at his attacker, expecting, of course, Justin. However, he comes face to face with Jinyoung, who is currently glaring at him to shut up. 

 

Before he can resist however, he sees the three musketeers who he's been avoiding, looking . His eyes grew wider, seeing Justin, wielding a bat. They seem as if they were arguing, Minjun looking very apologetic. Both of them were too far to hear what they were arguing about, but not that far to see how Justin take a swing at Minjun.

 

The boy falls to the floor, Jinsoo glaring at Justin as he tries to assist his friend. After almost arguing for a few minutes, the two were eventually yelled at to get back up, and the three goes on their way.  

 

Once in the clear, Jinyoung lets go of Mark's mouth, both boys heaving a sigh of relief at the close encounter. Mark was still confused however, at how the younger had found him. 

 

Jinyoung seemed to see his on going dilemma, and chuckled. 

"I was going to look for the lecturer, but he wasn't present. So I went home. I figured we needed some groceries, therefore I stopped by at the mart. But I saw you at turn being tailed by 3 men, so I sneaked into the alley in case they try to do anything shifty."

Oh. Thank God for Jinyoung.

 

Things could've ended so badly, if it weren't for Jinyoung. He embraces the younger, silently thanking him for saving him from many injuries that he could've probably sustained. 

They could only hope that it would get any worse. 

The next day however, came a surprise. 

 

As soon as the couple walked into the campus, two very-beaten Minjun and Jinsoo stopped them in their tracks, requesting to talk to both of them. Mark and Jinyoung eyed them suspiciously, but considered that Jinyoung could easily over power the two if they tried to do anything. 

They were taken to the familiar back alley. Jinyoung still kept his guard up, in the event they jump them. 

 

To their astonishment, the two delinquents knelt in front of them, head bowed down like a kicked puppy. It was safe to say that him ad Jinyoung were bewildered, finding it implausible that Minjun and Jinsoo were sincere. 

"Please help us get away from Justin. We promise to not cause trouble for anyone until we graduate. Just get that fucker out of our lives, we beg you."Minjun pleaded, Jinsoo nodding as well.

 

Jinyoung, who kept on a stoic face, just eyed the two, inspecting for any hints of deceit, but found none. Mark on the other, didn't even try to hide what he was feeling, unable to close his mouth at the sheer  genuineness of the two. Why couldn't they just gang up on him? 

 

"What can you do for us?" Jinyoung asked, needing an incentive, cause he somehow finds it hard to believe the two. It wasn't going to be so easy. 

Minjun look over at Jinsoo, giving him a nod to ask him to continue. 

 

"I can tell you all the shit Justin is involved in. He's in some deep-ass criminal shit that you guys can't even fathom." Jinsoo confesses, shaking his head, "I have all types of evidences in my phone, but can't do jack shit about it. I'll hand them over to you, as long as you get that freak away from here."

It was then Jinyoung contemplated taking up their offer, anything that would make Justin flee far away from him, and especially Mark, would be helpful. 

 

He whispers to Mark for permission, prepared to not proceed if Mark is at least one bit uncomfortable with the idea. Mark, however, clasps his hand, and agrees to the plan. 

This was definitely the weirdest lunch ever. Jinyoung had invited the two boys over for lunch to conjure up plan 'Get Justin the Fuck Out of the University', as named by Jinyoung. 

 

Mark found it hilarious when the two came over the table and just sat down. Having expected Mark and Jinyoung to had already briefed everyone on why the two were there.

 

Instead, as soon as they sat down, five pairs of eyes instantly glared at the two, Jackson and Jaebum already rolling up their sleeves for an upcoming altercation, and Young Jae guiding the two youngest behind him.

 

Both Jinyoung and Mark just burst into laughter, quickly explaining how they weren't there to fight, and how they're going to help get rid of Justin. It did take a while to lessen the glares, but soon after, they started discussing their strategy. 

 

"Did you bring what I asked you to bring?" Jinyoung says. Jinyoung had asked the two to print out all the evidences they had, in case they lose the phone or something. 

The two nodded, Jinsoo slipping the file on the table. The rest coaxes Mark to open it, having been tormented the longest by Justin.

 

He runs his finger through the cover of the file. 

This is it. After years of dealing with his shit, finally,  a 1-up against Justin. 

As he opens the file, never in a billion years would he have guessed how fucked up Justin actually was. 


	13. Fight the Fight

In all the years that Mark had known Justin, he would've never guessed that the other was an heir to a mafia leader. A curious, 5-year old Mark, had asked the other on several occasions about his family; why he never gets invited over to play, or why the other always went home without his parents having to fetch him, or why the other didn't have to have parents' come for parent-teacher meetings. 

 

Justin had always pushed away the topic, throwing excuses such as 'My parents were busy' or 'My parents are overseas.' or the overused 'They're lazy.'—Mark has heard it all.

 

But as he reads the file in front of him, it all made sense now; Justin's dad having to move away because of 'work', why he detested Mark so much, and also the mysterious file in his dad's office.

 

 

A month before Mark had left for Korea, he snooped around his dad's office to find his missing phone charger, only to find a black file with 'Black Rose Co.' written in bold, red, letters atop of it. He had planned to look away and not meddle with his dad's business, but eventually, curiosity got the better of Mark, his hands suddenly itching to open up the file. 

 

As he opened it, he saw bank statements, as well as a mug shot, of a burly, blond man, a stern look etched on his face. He digs even more, now seeing a document with a plastered 'PRIVATE' in the top corner. He sees his family's business logo at the top left corner too. Mark continues to read on, the contents almost magnetic, luring Mark to read on. 

 

The man apparently had been supported by his dad as a business partner, but was busted running an underground mafia ring 5 years ago. 'Williams" had used the revenue he was getting from the company to support his business, until he was caught by the authorities, who Mark's dad had called in, as stated by the newspaper clippings. 

He takes a look at the mug shot again, somehow finding the man familiar-looking. But back then, he thought nothing of it and just shrugged it off.

 

And here is that very same mug shot again, this time with all of Justin's family attached as well. As he reads on, he grimaces more and more at how much appalling shit he has done; stealing, arson, and you named it, armed robbery. There's pictures, upon pictures of a hooded figure—the man resembling Justin, depicting corrupt activities. 

 

He finds a file of messages sent to a person that Justin was threatening with that person's life on the line. Not to mention how Justin had ordered his gang to kidnap his family, threatening to kill them if he makes any mistakes. The timestamp on the message shows that it only had been a mere 20 hours before the last message from Justin was sent out. And thinking about that even made him even more sick.  

 

Mark sits there with his jaw wide open, stunned at the extent on how far Justin can and would go, as the rest of his friends stares at him with anticipation. Jinyoung, who is sharp to notice his boyfriend's internal predicament, finds Mark's hand almost instantly, offering a squeeze just to show that he's there for him. And it makes Mark a bit calmer. 

 

He slowly takes in a breath, letting it out even slower to calm his nerves. He turns the file to his friend so that they are able to read the contents. 

 

Everyone scrambles to get a peek, eventually ended up cheek to cheek as they slowly read the file. Mark would've laughed at the way their faces morph into pure rage while reading the file, he would've, if he wasn't in grave danger. 

After the rest had finished reading, he explains to them all that was in his head, why Justin was enraged at him in the first place. 

 

"What the fuck? He dares call himself a human!" Jackson screams, pounding a fist on the table. 

 

"Seriously, I never wished so hard for someone to be knocked over on the head with a bowling ball!" Yugyeom chimes in, face turning red with rage. 

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung nod their head, you could almost see the steam rising from Jaebum's ears. Even the sweetest Young Jae and Bam Bam, fuming, muttering curses under their breath. Minjun and Jinsoo however, excused themselves from the table, having kept their end of the deal. 

 

Mark lets the group cool of a bit, knowing how it would be useless to plan properly and well if they let their emotions takeover. The group was finally settled down, having let off their steam, working on the plan straight way, contributing each of their ideas. 

Jaebum naturally starts to lead the rest, Mark grateful that he can depend on the younger, and fine tuning their plan. 

 

"So this is what we're gonna do to take that bastard down." 

They decided to put their plan into effect the following afternoon. The group had tried their best to keep Mark away from Justin since the day before. They made sure that at least 2 people accompany the couple home, Jaebum and Yugyeom taking up the job. Jackson did offered, but the rest voiced out that he was inadequate to keep Mark safe, Jackson certainly appalled that they had no trust in him. 

 

Mark had also handed over the evidence to his dad's legal team the night before, but was told that the evidence wasn't clear-cut enough to send the fella to jail. What they had suggested was a full-blown confession to unmistakably land him in jail. In case of any mishaps, his bodyguard, Kim Jimin, had been flown in to Korea to keep Mark safe. He hasn't seen Jimin in a few months, and he really misses the older.

 

Jimin had treated Mark as a younger brother. Kim Jimin had always accompanied Mark, playing with the younger since he didn't have any siblings to play with. They had never been apart until he had come to Korea, his parents thinking that it was safe there. 

 

Jimin did know about the bullies, Mark confessing to the older about it. Jimin became even more protective of the younger, making sure to pick up Mark from school to avoid Justin. It did cut the bullying to a minimum, but Justin would still beat him up if given the chance.

 

Mark had missed Jimin dearly, and he's pretty excited to meet him again.  But Jimin won't be able to see him until while their plan was in motion. Such a bummer.

 

Their plan was doable, but the hard part was to lure Justin into the alley, and push his buttons until he spits out a confession of sorts. 

But Mark knew exactly how to lure the other in. 

 

As the bell rings, the plan rolls into motion. Young Jae, Bam Bam and Yugyeom were already waiting outside of the classroom for the others. Once the four had vacated the classroom, they swiftly moved towards the alley; all except for Mark.

 

Mark was to be bait—He himself had suggested it yesterday. It was quickly shot down by everyone, but as more and more plans were deemed futile, they had no choice but to have Mark as bait. Though, no one was elated about it, especially Jinyoung, who had a hard expression the whole day.

 

Armed with a hidden camera, as well as his phone in the back of his pocket, recording sounds of anything in a 7-foot radius from him, Mark loitered around the hallway near the classroom. Minjun and Jinsoo, who had been notified of their plan instinctively alerted Justin of Mark who seemed very unguarded at the moment. 

 

Mark was scared shit-less as he was leaning up on a pillar in full-view of Justin, waiting to get jumped. As he waits for Justin to strike, he tries to slow down his hastened breathing, and reviewing the plan over and over again in his head so as to not screw up.  

 

Not even after 3 minutes of waiting, Justin and the other two surrounded Mark swiftly. Finally, Game Time. 

 

Justin was hostile, like he had been waiting for this moment. He quickly grabs a hold of Mark's collar dragging him to a familiar path. Their plan was going great, Mark thinks as he's trying to hold his smirk.

 

They turned the corner and Mark was actually surprised how well hidden his friends were. He knew that Jimin is there at the end of the alley, ready to take care of business if he needed to. 

 

The next thing he knew, he was shoved to the floor, dirt greeting him. 

 

"I've been waiting for this goddamn moment for years. Where's that stupid bodyguard of yours, huh? Where's your men? Certainly not in Korea, am I right? Your alone, Mark, like the loner you are." Justin taunts.

 

Mark says nothing, but instead bites down in case he shouts back, which might ruin their plans. 

Justin sends Minjun and Jinsoo out of the alley, the two glancing at each other, then at Mark who gave a small nod at them, slowly walking out of the alley.

 

"Why aren't you talking? Your dad definitely talked some mad shit to the officers. Do you have gold in your mouth too, huh?" Justin continues. 

Mark again says nothing.

This angers Justin more, this time kicking him in the stomach.

 

"Do you know how much shit your dad put us through? We had to run to Mexico, only to get my dad caught there. My mom and I went back to LA, and guess who's living a life of luxury there? You Mark. Your life had always been busy, money given to without having to work for it." Justin continues, kicking him in the stomach each time. 

 

He sees Jinyoung behind the same dumpster he'd been in when they first met, shaking in anger. He looks like he's ready to jump in and intervene, but Justin had yet to say that magic line. Mark gives him a small smile through the beating, telling Jinyoung he's okay, and he can last through it. 

 

"Do you know what I've done to get here? To live a life that is free from monetary problems? I had to run my dad's gang while he's in prison, I had to kill people, I had to extort money from people. Not only that, but the police are after me, so are the other gangs. But you don't have to do shit to get money." 

There was it, the magic line.  

 

With that Jinyoung jumps up first, standing between Mark and Justin. Justin looked almost frightened at his sudden appearance. 

 

"Don't." Jinyoung thrusts at Justin's shoulder, "Ever." Jinyoung steps forward, Justin stepping back, "Touch." another push," My." and another shove, "Boyfriend." and another push, "Again.", shoving Justin to the floor. 

 

"Why so scared, Justin?" Jinyoung taunts, smirking at the boy on the floor. The others also start to come out of their hiding spots, helping Mark up. 

Justin looks petrified. 

 

"Don't look so gangster anymore, am I right? Heir of a mafia gang, my ass. Get ready for jail, fool." Jinyoung sneers, turning back to catch up with the others, waling towards Jimin in the end of the alley.

No one realizes that Justin got up, charging at Jinyoung, except Jimin. 

 

"Jinyoung! Behind you!" Jimin screams. 

Jinyoung turns behind, only to get a knife plunged at his side, Justin in front of him grinning slyly.

 

Jinyoung buckles over in pain, Mark staggering towards him. Jimin tackles Justin quickly, disarming the younger, pinning him to the floor. 

 

"Oh my God, Jinyoung! Jesus, someone call the cops! Jinyoung, look at me, baby, look at me. You're gonna be okay, love." Mark screams, embracing his boyfriend instantly.  The rest quickly phones the ambulance, Jaebum tearing the ends of his shirt to stop the bleeding. 

 

After almost 5 minutes of bleeding out, the ambulance finally shows up. They quickly rushed the Jinyoung to the hospital, accompanied by Mark and Jimin. 

Jinyoung drifts in and out of consciousness the whole way to the hospital, fighting to keep his eyes open. He feels Mark's hand gripping on his more tightly than ever. Jinyoung's pretty sure Mark is screaming at him to stay awake, but his eyelids were only getting heavier and heavier. He tries to take a peak at his boyfriend, but his senses was way too blur, only seeing blobs of figures beside him. 

'I wont ever leave you.' And with that thought, Jinyoung succumbs to the fatigue.


	14. Grateful for You

Jinyoung's POV

The first thing that Jinyoung sees when he regains his consciousness was Mark snuggling up beside him. It was adorable. He takes a few moments to ogle at his boyfriend, sweeping his fringe away from his eyes, maybe takes a minute more to admire his beauty. 

He pries his eyes way, this time scanning the room he is in. This is definitely not Mark's bed, Jinyoung thought. There were medical equipments by his bedside, tubes coming out of his arm. By the looks of the extravagant hospital room he's in—which look hella expensive, he must've gotten hurt somehow. 

The sharp pain at his side comes quickly right after, the searing pain engulfing nearly his entire torso. It hurts like fucking hell. 

Jinyoung clutches his side, hoping to ease the pain, but to no avail. He accidentally lets out a small groan, stirring the older beside him awake. 

Then it all suddenly comes to him, the confession, Justin, and how that coward had stabbed him.  

Mark, who was slightly disoriented stares at Jinyoung wide-eyed, as if he'd seen a ghost. 

"Jinyoung?! Are you okay?!"

 Mark's POV

Mark had spend the last 3 days beside Jinyoung, and it was hella tiring. 

It had been a hectic, vexing, and an especially lonely journey for him—his friends unable to visit much due to hospital guidelines. 

The first day had been the worst. It took the medical team nearly 25 minutes to get Jinyoung into the surgery room, only to abandon the younger right after the surgery to attend to more "needy" patients. This nearly set Mark on fire, pestering the doctors to attend to the younger who obviously need medical attention. 

After nearly an hour of convincing them did they decided to follow up on Jinyoung's condition. After peeking at his vitals and a quick check on the Jinyoung's wound, the doctors had said they didn't know whether Jinyoung was going to make it or not. Jinyoung heart rate was fluctuating rapidly, and no amount of medicine slowed it down. 

The doctors had said something along the lines of blood loss, as well as shock—but Mark heard nothing after that, terrified of what may happen to his Jinyoung. 

Later when darkness came over the city, he didn't care of doctor's orders, nor hospital policies—he slept beside Jinyoung that night, embracing the younger and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, until his heart steadied and calmed down. 

 

 

The next morning, the doctors celebrated. They said the younger's heart rate had gone back to normal because of his 'expertise'. But only Mark knew that he himself was the one who restored his lover. 

That was when Mark had enough. The doctors there knew nothing, and he needed competent doctors to save Jinyoung. He then brings Jinyoung to a small, private hospital—pricey, but evidently reliable. 

That day went a thousand times better. Jinyoung had his wounds treated the second he was pushed through the hospital doors, his condition improving a lot faster. Not only that, but the hospital room Jinyoung was placed in was a whole lot bigger and fancier too. 

But Jinyoung still hadn't woken up. 

 

 

The third day however, Mark observed Jinyoung's hand twitching for a few second, then going lifeless again. Mark had been so elated he video-called the others, explaining how Jinyoung's hand twitched. Though it may be small, everyone was happy that Jinyoung is on the road to recovery.

That night, Mark passed out curled up Jinyoung's side, tired of all the fuss. 

Mark woke up from his slumber by a loud groan coming from the younger. He looks up to see Jinyoung writhing in pain, his hand clasping at his side. Absolute pain depicted by a deep scowl on his face. 

Mark was shocked at first, excited to see that the younger has awoken. But it is soon replaced by panic seeing Jinyoung in so much pain.

 

"Jinyoung?! Are you okay?!" 

Mark quickly snaps up from his disorientation, alerting the nurses promptly through the inter-comm. He then proceeds to stroke the younger's hair, attempting to ease Jinyoung's pain. 

In less than a minute, a few and nurses and doctors rushed in, too looking shocked, and proceeded to introduce some blue liquid into Jinyoung's IV. 

They were in and out in almost 15 minutes, instructing Mark to distract the younger from the pain until the medicine kicked in. He did just so, enveloping Jinyoung in his warmth, whispering words of encouragement. 

It didn't take long for the medicine to take effect. After merely 5 minutes, Jinyoung was A-okay. 

Once all the panic had died down, the two laid down on their backs as they stared at the ceiling, hands gripping each other. Both said nothing for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, just peaceful and serene. 

It was quiet until Mark spoke out. "Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung hummed in response. 

 

"Thanks for coming back to me." 

 

"I was always with you."

 

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to come back." As Mark said this, he started choking up. He was brought back to all the uncertainty of Jinyoung not surviving through it. "I got so scared you weren't going to make it." 

Mark couldn't bear it anymore, the frustrations, the anxiousness, he couldn't put up a front anymore. Hot tears he's been holding in, soon escaped from his eyes.

 

He feels the bed shift beside his, and the next thing he knows, the younger was wiping away his tears. He could see that Jinyoung's too, were glassy. 

"But I did. I'm never going to leave you baby. Not now, not ever." And Mark sobs even more, kissing the younger with so much need. The kiss was filled with so much want and need.

Mark had to break away for a few seconds to catch his breath, the emotions were too much for him at such a short time.

 

"I love you so fucking much, Jinyoungie"

 

"I love you more, Markie."

 

"I love you most."

It took Jinyoung another 3 days to be released from the hospital. Their group of friends, plus Jimin who took a liking for the group as well, had picked up the couple from the hospital. Jackson had made sure that their group hug was bone-crushing and Jinyoung had to actually pry him off after 15 minutes because Jackson didn't want to let go. 

 

The 3 youngest actually was cautious of Jinyoung, making sure that there were minimal touches because as Youngjae says, "He's looks so fragile with all the bandages. What if I break him?!"

 

To which Jinyoung replied with "I'll break you first.", proceeding to punch the younger on the arm. 

Jaebum, seeing how Jinyoung looked pretty much unaffected by stab wound just gave him a small hug, and offering an "I'm glad you're back. Me and the younger kids had been getting harassed by Jackson on the daily. Please beat him up soon."

 

In which Yugyeom whined that he was not a kid, and Jackson kicking the older in the shin.

 

As Mark and Jinyoung made it back to their home, he walked into the room to change his clothes. He noticed a bouquet of red roses on the bed.

There was a note with it which read "I was looking at you, punk. Cause damn you were beautiful then, and even more beautiful night. 

 

Jinyoung chuckled at he note, turning to the doorway to see Mark leaning against the door frame. 

 

"Right back at you, hooligan." Jinyoung replies, both bursting into laughter. "Damn, our soulmate marks will haunt us for life."

Mark walks into the room and slithers his hands around Jinyoung's waist. "I wouldn't have asked for any other soulmate but you." 

 

It was Jinyoung who captures the older lips first. 

If someone asked why Jinyoung  was walking like he had something in wedged between his ass cheeks the next day, \he wouldn't answer. But Mark's and Jinyoung's crimson cheeks would've said it all. 

 

It took nearly a month to send Justin to jail. All were relieved that he was sentenced to a lifetime in jail, sure to never harass Mark, or anyone for that matter ever again. 

 

 

A few more months, and Mark had finally met Jinyoung's mother and sisters. Mark had invited them over for Christmas dinner too surprise the younger, and they jumped in on the idea straightaway. It had been a long time since Jinyoung had seen them face to face, and he often talked about how he had missed them dearly.

 

The look on Jinyoung's face was priceless once he walked into their shared apartment, his family congregated with Mark in the living room.  Christmas dinner went really well too, Mark getting along with Jinyoung's family splendidly. They even promised to come back in a month just for Mark, in which Jinyoung was a little jealous, but most certainly elated that he will see his family again soon. 

 

 

A month after that and it was Jinyoung's turn to surprise him. Right after meeting up with Jackson saying he needed help to build his wardrobe, he walks into the apartment, surprised to see Jinyoung's family, as well as his, conversing in the living room.

 

Mark quickly ran to his parents, a tear or two slipping from his eyes, as he embraces them. It had been so long, too long, since his parents had visited him and he definitely owes Jinyoung this time. He was even more pleased that both families got along swimmingly, conversations never seeming to end.

 

The families eventually stayed over for a few days to spend time with each other, touring around Seoul. Both families ended up planning a trip the following year to America, excited to meet each other again.

 

 

It took another 3 years for everyone to graduate college. All seven of them walked into school that morning, dressed in their best under their graduation gowns. They had been waiting for this moment for the longest time. The group throughout the three years had only gotten closer, going everywhere together. They were all practically attached at the hip. 

 

That morning however, they made their way to their 'squad table' as Bam Bam calls it, and sat down as per usual, though uncertainty filled the air this time. Though no one was saying it, they were all afraid of going their separate ways.

 

As Mark looks around, he sees the youngers playing nervously with their finger, a nervous pout making their way toward their lips. Jaebum, who usually keeps up a front, had his head bowed down. And Jackson, who's mouth was usually running off was oddly silent. 

Jinyoung however intakes a breath. "I'm going to miss you guys so fucking much." 

Everyone looks up. Though no one is saying it, Mark knew everyone felt the same. 

Yugyeom also speaks up saying, "Keep your Saturdays free, its squad night."

 "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jaebum looks up, eyes glassy. 

"Group hug!" Jackson screams, urging everyone to their feet. Jackson leads everyone into a bone-crushing hugs, they stayed like that until all had finished saying what was in their heart. It was safe to say that no one left that place dry-eyed. 

 

Jinyoung's parents, as well as Mark's, had went out of their way to come down to Seoul to attend their graduation, Mark feeling forever grateful. 

It was great to see both their parents talking animatedly to each other. Mark hears his mother sharing embarrassing of stories of him when he was a goofball kid, much to his horror. 

 

Though graduation day itself was exciting, a small hint of sadness did linger in their hearts. It was going to be weird to not see his annoying friends almost every single day, even Jackson with his obnoxious hyena laughter. 

Now, this is what I call family, Mark thinks as he and his group of friends take one last trip to Mcdonalds in their graduation robes. That night, they ate their junk food while recalling their most memorable moments throughout their college days. A loud bunch of guys in graduation robes, eating in a fast food chain, at almost 10PM? Well, it was safe to say they attracted weird looks from people the whole night. 

 

 

It took another 3 years after graduation for Mark to actually man-up and propose to Jinyoung. The couple had decided to stay put in Seoul, working in the Seoul branch of his dad's company. It worked out great for the group, all of them choosing to work at the company, though Jackson's cackles can still be heard from a mile away.  

 

Mark had had the whole group help him out,  knowing that he would screw up as he was a nervous wreck. The plan was simple; to get Jinyoung to the restaurant that Mark had booked several weeks in advance—or so he thought. He entrusted Yugyeom to drive Jinyoung over, accompanied by Jackson for comic relief. 

 

Mark was indeed a mess, the ring box in his right pocket weighing heavier and heavier by the second as he recites his proposal in his head over and over again. After nearly crashing the car, and Jackson almost spoiling the surprise, Jinyoung eventually made it to the emptied restaurant in one piece. 

After nearly the most quiet and awkward group dinner they ever had, Mark braves up and gets down on his knee. 

 

His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest as he waits for his answer, Jinyoung's eyes glazed over and shocked at the surprise. The rest looks at the couple with anticipation. Mark could've sworn that he saw Jaebum wiping a tear as he held on to Youngjae tighter. 

And it was a yes. 

 

 

Another year later and the wedding commences. Jinyoung looks almost ethereal walking as they both walked down the aisle. After nearly arguing for an hour on who should walk down the aisle, Jinyoung and Mark had decided to just fuck it and do their own version of their wedding. No traditional customs, their going to do it, the way they like it. 

It was a very interesting wedding, indeed. Noisy groomsmen, and as well as nosy parents, just spoke out as they pleased, but the couple wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

 

A half-year later however, the couple found themselves in an orphanage.

 

Mark knew how much Jinyoung loved kids. He sees the admiration in his eyes every time he sees couples with their children. It only manifested more after getting married. So, Mark got down to business. 

 

Mark sifted through adopting agencies, submitting applications again and again. 

The agencies finally had called Mark, telling him that he's up to meet some children in an orphanage south of Seoul. When Mark broke the news to Jinyoung, he screamed in happiness. 

 

And here they were, in the classroom in the orphanage. There were at least 30 toddlers in the class, taking their daily naps. All except one little girl. She clutched her teddy bear, her pigtails in a mess as she sits on her mat just staring at the couple. 

 

Jinyoung looks over to Mark, urging him to say something to the girl, but no words came out. Slightly annoyed, Jinyoung then walked over to her, introduces himself to her, and tries to talk to her. The girl says nothing. Jinyoung coaxes the little girl to come out of the classroom with him and Mark, though she doesn't follow them initially. But finally after minutes of coaxing, she did. 

The 3 sat down in an empty classroom, playing toys with her. She finally opens up to the two, even cackling in joy as the two built legos with her. 

 

After nearly 20 minutes of playing, the little girl's eyes started to droop. She reaches out to Jinyoung to carry her, falling asleep on his shoulder soon after. And at that moment. both of them knew, that they had to take this little girl, their daughter home. 

 

And so they did. Mark thinks that the paper work they had completed was enough to put lawyers out of business. But it was all worth it, as they get to walk out of the orphanage with Eunji in their arms. The lively two year-old was elated to finally be able to go home with her appa and daddy after a month of not being able to follow them home. 

 

Having Eunji turned their lives upside down. Their once spotless living room had turned into a toy-cluttered mess, their neat and tidy closet was now packed with diapers and formula.

 

Though she had been such a blessing to Mark and Jinyoung, she indeed took up a lot of their time. Time for work eventually decreased and decreased, Eunji needing a lot of attention. Jinyoung ended up having to take care of Eunji most of the time, as Mark has to prepare to take up the corporation fairly soon.

They tried to do their best to juggle both; even getting Youngjae and Jaebum to babysit—deeming them the most capable. So far,Jinyoung had only let Jackson and Yugyeom play with Eunji as long as the others were around, because accidentally dropping the kid is not in any way satisfactory. 

 

However, Mark saw how Jinyoung became more and more lethargic, dragging himself to work and back. So therefore, a month after Eunji came into their family, Jinyoung quit his job. But if that meant he can spend more time with his pretty little daughter, he ain't complaining. His family was much more important to him any ways. 

 

Mark glaces at his watch, eager to get off from work to his family. He grins as his soulmate mark peeks through the leather straps of his watch, admiring the sentence on his arm. Mark looks back to years ago, how much he hated his soulmate mark with every in of his body. Now, he embraces the mark, even often joking about it to Jinyoung.

If it weren't for it, he wouldn't have met his friends, his soulmate, as well as his lovely daughter. 

And as long as he is coming home daily into Jinyoung's open arms, and his daughter's loud cackle, he thanks every god for placing that soulmate mark in his forearm. If it meant meeting Jinyoung, then it's all worth it.

 

Because Jinyoung is worth it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who supported this fic! I appreciate every single comment and kudos given. I love you all <3 If you haven't already, don't forget to leave some comments and kudos, it would be highly appreciated :) 
> 
> And again, thank you for reading my first fic, I hope you've enjoyed this mess hehehehehe.
> 
> Oh and I also have an AFF account, do head down there if you're interested (it's the same name).
> 
> Love yall!<3


End file.
